The Brawl to End them All
by xXRikaWitchOfMiraclesXx
Summary: Everything seems normal to our heroes, when suddenly the citizens of Mushroom Kingdom start acting like zombies, Link & Zelda are having weird dreams, and Tabuu returns once again.Rated T for light swearing.DISCONTINUED
1. Danger Approaches

**Ok, well, before we get started, I'm accepting OC's! The age limit for OC's is from 10-20, and your character can be from any series in Nintendo or simply original! Also, this is my first Brawl (or Nintendo, for that matter) fic, so if something doesn't seem like it fits, let me know so I could try to fix it. Okay! Enough talking! On with the story!**

It seemed like a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario was on his way to Princess Peach's castle to meet the princess, when he noticed something… strange. The citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom weren't as cheerful and busy as usual. Mario was getting a bit curious about this, so he took the long route to the castle so he could see if Toad was acting as gloomy as the others. While he was walking, he saw his brother Luigi.

"Ah, Luigi! Have you-a noticed anything, different, about the citizens today?" (Can't pull off Italian accent -_-) Mario asked his brother.

"Huh? Oh, it's-a you, Mario." Luigi said rather depressingly.

"L-Luigi? Bro? Are you-a feeling ok?" Luigi didn't respond. Mario noticed how dead Luigi's eyes looked and how droopy they were. "Luigi?" Mario went up to his brother and started shaking his shoulders. "Luigi, snap out of it!" Luigi simply blinked and walked away from Mario, looking more like a zombie with each step. Mario, realizing something, ran to the castle at full speed.

"Peach! Peach!" Mario yelled as soon as he got into the castle. Peach was there, but she also looked like a zombie. "Mamma Mia…" Mario muttered while scratching his head. He ran up to Peach and started shaking her as well. "Peach, answer me! Peach!"

"M-Mario? What are you doing here?" Peach asked quietly and slightly monotone.

'_Oh, no! This is _**not**_ good. I need to contact the others,' _Mario thought.

**-In Hyrule-**

Link was lying asleep, shaking. Images flashed through his mind: Ganondorf succeeding in taking over Hyrule, Zelda being imprisoned and killed by Ganondorf, Tabuu, rising from the dead, even!

'_That was_ **long** _ago, so why?_' Link thought. '_No, this is just a dream! Yes, just a stupid dream! When I open my eyes, I'll be back in Ordon!_' Link was relieved when he found out it was a dream. "It felt so real," Link muttered to himself. He decided to go to Hyrule to see Zelda.

"Link!" Zelda cried when he came into the room. She flung her arms around him.

"Zelda, is there something wrong?" Link asked the princess.

"Yes, Link. I just got a call from Mario. He needs to speak to you right away!"

**That's it for now! Sorry, but that's all I got. Again, OC's needed. Also, if they have certain powers, include it. **


	2. Found Warriors

**Wow, thanks for the OC's, guys! Also, I'll be including my OC, Luna Naivaile. She possesses the power of healing and can use moonlight to her advantage. She is 17, but acts childish at times. She lives in the realm of Lyliuse, where she is trained with her powers. Also, she meets some of the OC's there. She wears a blue t-shirt and dark-blue baggy jeans with grey sneakers.**

"You, you can't be serious, Mario!" Link said through the phone. Recently, in Mushroom Kingdom, the citizens had become zombie-like. Mario even said Peach was acting that way!

"_I'm afraid something terrible is happening, and it might not be just Mushroom Kingdom. Hyrule could be next, or Dreamland, Angel Land, or they could get Fox, Samus, everyone else who helped defeat Tabuu!_" Mario's voice started getting more nervous with each word.

"Do… do you think he's back?" Link said lengthily.

"_It makes sense, but we defeated him, didn't we?"_ Link growled.

"Great, all this is really just GREAT!"

"_Link, calm down-"_

"I will NOT! Just when things were staring to get normal, all of it has to start over again!"

"Link," a soft voice whispered from behind Link. He turned around.

"Zelda," Link said quietly.

"_Hello? Link_," Mario asked through the phone.

"Sorry about that, Mario," Zelda said, taking the phone from Link. "This is a major crisis. We must hurry and contact the others!"

"_Ok, I'll get Fox, Snake, Pit, Kirby, and Captain Falco. You and Link can get the rest."_

"Right." Zelda hung up the phone. "Link, what is wrong with you?"

"I just want everything to be normal for once." Zelda sighed and stepped closer to Link.

"Nothing is ever normal, Link. Now, help me contact the others." Link groaned.

"Well, excuse me, Princes-"

"Don't… even… START!"

"Oh, my. Do you really think it's the work of Tabuu?" Samus Aran asked through her phone. She was relaxing in her home when she got an urgent call from Zelda.

"_We don't know for sure, but we need to get everyone together immediately_."

"I see. Do you need me to contact anyone?"

"_Well, I called Ike and Marth earlier, and they said maybe we could use help from… some new warriors_."

"New… warriors?"

"_Yes, from the 'other' realms. I have a list of a few. Can you contact them?"_

"Of course. What are there names, and where are they?"

"Hello? I'm looking for Mikee Aeoros," a young woman asked as she walked through the abandoned streets of Lyliuse. "I heard he was here. I've been sent to look for him by my master. Hello?" The girl was starting to get worried. Suddenly, she heard a rustle from her left. "Who's there?" She heard a groan.

"Please… help me…" Someone whispered. The girl ran over to where the voice was coming from, where she saw a Lylatian Red Fox.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" She bent down to see his face. "What's your name?"

"My name's… Greg… Greg Malcolm."

"Oh, I'll help you right now, Greg. Where are you hurt?" The girl felt around until Greg groaned in pain. "Ok, I'm going to heal you now, ok?" Greg nodded. The girl closed her eyes, placed both hands where the pain was and focused. Greg was a bit shocked when he saw a strange purple hue surrounding the girl and her hands. Greg also realized how fast the pain was disappearing.

"Th-thank you."

"No problem. The girl said with a smile. "Can you stand?" Greg managed to stand up.

"Yeah, I feel great! Thanks, uh…"

"Luna. Luna Naivaile. Oh, if it's ok to ask, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was flying past when my plane started crashing. I don't know what's wrong with it though. It always works fine," Greg started saying more to himself than to Luna.

"Oh, well you see, this is Lyliuse, and if you fly too low into the atmosphere, you're plane will immediately break down. It's a defense system in the works."

"Oh, well, your cruddy system ruined my plane! Look at it," Greg cried over the several pieces Luna was barely starting to notice.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I'll try to get money for a new one!"

"No need, I have an extra one back home. This was a piece of junk anyways. By the way, where is everyone? It seems like you're the only on here."

"Luna's face turned dark. "It's a long story. I'm only out here because I'm looking for someone named Mikee Aeoros."

Another rustle was heard from a tree nearby. Luna and Greg saw something red and blue flash quickly.

"Hello?" Greg called.

"Are you Mikee Aeoros?" Luna asked.

"What's it to you?" Someone said from the tree.

"I've been sent to look for you by my master. My name is Luna."

"Well, Luna, you could tell your master I'm not interested in going anywhere."

"My master said it has something to do with the faith in humanity."

"Impossible. I'm the last of my kind, so why should I help you?"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"I know about Meta." Mikee gasped.

"You do? But how?" Mikee finally came out of the tree. Luna and Greg noticed how worn out and bruised he looked.

"What happened to you?" Greg asked quietly.

"None of your business!" Mikee snapped.

"Ok, geez, calm down." Greg responded.

"Look, Greg, my master's name is-"

"HEY, YOU THREE!" Someone shouted from far away. Everyone turned there heads to the source. Samus Aran was in her suit and was standing at the end of the street.

"Who're you?" Mikee asked.

"My name is Samus Aran, and I'm here to get you three and someone named Jewel."

"Great, more people need me?" Mikee said to himself.

"Stop being so grouchy," Luna said to him. She gave him a small smile before she walked closer to Samus.

"Miss-err, mister - Aran, what do you need us for?" she asked Samus.

"Just call me Samus. And I need you to help with a terrible crisis that's going on. It might lead to war."

"My master said the same thing," Luna whispered.

"Who's your master?"

**Who should her master be? A hero, a villain? Also, sorry for not including Jewel or Clive yet. They'll be in the next chap. Promise! Sorry if I got your characters personality's mixed up. I'm not really good with that.**


	3. Trouble in Mushroom Kingdom

**Arghhhh! Stupid effin transitions! I put up this chapter, but the transitions still didn't show, so I simply underlined the last line of each part. **

**Ok, so some of the stuff still doesn't make sense, like how Hyrule has phones. They were gifts from Peach for helping defeat Tabuu. Still confused? Ah, well. Also, thanks for the ideas, ****PerfectPhoenix!**

**Have fun reading **_**this**_** chapter!**

"My master's name is-"

Suddenly, a strange, sharp pain went through Luna's, Mikee's, and Greg's heads. All at once, they grabbed their heads and groaned.

"Are you guys ok?" Samus asked.

First Greg fainted, then Mikee. Luna's eyes were incredibly wide.

"S-someone's here, looking for you, Samus," She said quietly and lengthily.

"What?" Before she could get her answer though, Luna also fainted. Samus gasped. Someone's voice spoke in Samus's head.

"I spoke to her the way I'm speaking to you. Just to give you a warning," The voice was male.

"Who- who are you?" Samus asked. She said this out loud just in case the person was near.

"My name doesn't matter to you. I heard you're looking for the warriors of the next generation."

"Yes, but how do you know that?"

"I have my connections. Now, since you have admitted this, I guess it's time for me to report this to Master Hand."

Samus gasped again.

"D-did you say Master Hand? Wasn't he killed by Tabuu?"

"Heh, I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"You-"

"By the way, tell my dear friend Mikee that someone from his past says hello." The voice laughed evilly before fading away.

"'Someone from his past?' What's going on here? Master Hand can't possibly still be alive," Samus said to herself. She stared down at the three fainted warriors.

"Great, what do I do about these guys?"

Jewel was starting to feel like something strange was happening. There was a strange dark atmosphere.

'Could it be…? No, they defeated him long ago, but why is it like this?' She thought. She scratched her Husky-like ears to try to calm herself down. 'Hmm, I wonder how Lucario's doing. I really should talk to him more…'

Suddenly, a tree out of nowhere started falling in the direction of Jewel.

"W-What the-?" Is all she said before something grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. Jewel's eyes were shut tight, so when she opened them, she was shocked to see-

"Lucario?"

"Hello, Jewel. Still getting in trouble, I see?" Jewel blushed at this.

"Oh, well, ahaha, that tree just came out of nowhere." There was silence for a few minutes. Jewel noticed Lucario was still holding her. "Um, Lucario, it's not that I want to be mean or anything, but, why are you here?"

"Samus was supposed to come get you, but something happened with the three others."

"Others? What's going on, Lucario?" Lucario groaned.

"It's Tabuu." At this, Jewel's eyes widened. "Mario thinks he might be back."

"No, that…. That can't be!"

"Unfortunately, we need to take extra precautions. Come, we need to go to the Base in Mushroom Kingdom."

Jewel simply nodded.

"Hey, Samus!" someone called. Samus turned and saw Pit.

"Oh, hello, Pit. I see you got the call?" She said.

"Yeah, Zelda called me and told me what's up. You think he's really back?"

"I don't know. He might be, so we called everyone here." Samus stared at the three unconscious warriors. They were in the base's infirmary.

"What happened to them?"

"It's… hard to explain… but, they're new warriors here to protect the realms."

"Oh, I see." Pit also stared at them as well.

"Hey, Pit, Samus!" someone else called, but it sounded like more than one person. It was Red (Pokémon Trainer), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Olimar, Snake, Falco, Fox, and Wolf.

"Hey guys!" Pit said cheerfully. Samus continued staring at the three.

"Who're we still waiting for?" Snake asked.

"Hmm, Ness, Lucas, the Ice Climbers, R.O.B, Sonic, Kirby, Meta Knight & King Dedede, uh, Wario, Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong, Mr. Game & Watch, Marth and Ike, Captain Falcon, and I think that's it," Samus said, rather lengthily.

"Huh, here come Lucario and Jewel," Falco said. Everyone turned to see the two coming in. Jewel smiled at everyone

"Hi everyone," she said loudly.

"Welcome back, Jewel," Pit said.

"It's good to be back," she responded. "Hey, where's Peach? She isn't suffocating me yet."

"Well, she, Luigi, and Yoshi are in the infirmary with the other three warriors," Samus said.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"Something happened in Mushroom Kingdom that started all this. Mario's watching them, if you want to see them," Link said. He and Zelda walked over to the crowd.

"Ah, hi Link, Zelda," Jewel said. "Oh, by the way, what's with the three new people?"

"They're chosen warriors," Samus explained. "Like you. Back in the realm of Lyliuse when I went to get them, something happened to them that made them faint."

"Oh. Can I see them while I see Peach?"

"Go for it," Zelda said.

" 'Kay." Jewel went inside the infirmary to see everyone. "Hi, Mario," she said when she saw him.

"Hello, Jewel. When did you get here?" He asked

"Just a few minutes ago." Jewel stared at the three other warriors. "Mario, who are these people?"

"They're names are Luna, Mikee, and Greg. They'll be up soon."

"Ok, thank you."

Marth and Ike came in first, then the Ice climbers, then the Kong's, then Sonic and the people of Dreamland (I'm really lazy right now, after that ROB, Captain Falcon and Sonic came.

"Ok, almost everyone's here," Zelda said, putting a check next to the names of everyone who was there. She read the list when she noticed something. "Ah, I have to tell Mario!" She raced to the infirmary, panting.

"M-Mario, we still have to get… _them_," she said. Jewel was wondering who '_they_' were until Mario said

"Ganondorf and Bowser?"

"Yes, quickly now!" The two left the room, leaving Jewel with the rest of the people.

Greg was the first to wake up.

"Hi, how are you," Jewel asked when she noticed he was awake.

"Uh, who are you?" Jewel was a bit angry at the sudden rudeness, but got over it quickly.

"My name's Jewel. Who are you?"

"Greg Malcolm. I'm one of the warriors, and I'm guessing you are too?"

"Yup."

"So, where is this place?"

"We're in Mushroom Kingdom."

"Hey, are Fox, Falco, and Wolf here?"

"Uh, yeah, why, do you want to see them?"

"That'd be great." Greg got out of the bed and was heading toward the door.

"Ah, I don't think that's a good idea!"

"Relax, I'm fine." Jewel was left with the other two.

"Luna and Mikee," Jewel repeated. She giggled. Well, maybe they aren't as rude as Greg."

Little did she know how wrong she was.

"Fox! Falco!" Someone called to the two. They turned around and saw Greg.

"Greg! Thank goodness you're ok," Falco said.

"Yeah, I just woke up. Hey, I heard Wolf was here."

"Yeah, but he's in the bathroom," Fox said.

"Heh, well, he better stay out of my way. I've had one heck of a day."

"Well, here he comes now," Falco said. Greg turned around and saw Wolf coming.

"Well, if it isn't little Greg Malcolm," he said teasingly.

"I'm not little, Wolf," Greg said angrily.

"Well, the way you fight makes it seem as it."

"Why you-"

Greg was held back by Fox.

"Calm down, weakling," Wolf continued. "Well, I'm off. See you around, Greg." Wolf left while laughing. Greg growled.

"I hate that guy," he said quietly.

"Don't we all?" Fox said.

"Heh, yeah."

"Hey, where's Clive?" Falco asked.

"Katina, probably. I should tell him to get his butt over here, the lazy guy."

Mikee's eyes squinted.

"Oh, are you awake?" Jewel asked.

Mikee's eyes fluttered open. "Obviously I'm awake," He said a bit angrily.

'_Geez, and I thought Greg was rude_.'

"Hey, where's Greg? More importantly, where am I?"

"Greg left to see Fox and the others. You're in the infirmary."

"I know _that_."

"Oh, well, we're in a base in Mushroom Kingdom." Luna woke up.

"Ugh, what happened?" she asked no one really.

"You passed out in Lilium, or something," Jewel said.

"Lyliuse," Luna corrected.

"Oh, right."

Mikee got out of bed. So did Luna.

"Wait, where are you two going?"

"Does it really matter to you?" Mikee said, angrily again.

"Ok, you should really take a chill pill," Luna said.

"Oh, shut up! You're the one that got me in this mess!"

"_Me_! I was sent to look for you! I didn't know this would happen!"

Both of them started arguing loudly. Jewel simply stared.

"Uh, guys?" She asked.

"WHAT?" They both yelled.

"You're going to wake up the others." Jewel pointed to Peach, Luigi, and Yoshi.

"Whoa, what happened?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Jewel responded. Both girls suddenly heard a door slam.

"Mikee," Luna said angrily.

"What's his problem?" Jewel asked.

"I don't know, I just met him today."

"Ganondorf, Bowser, we're here to request your help," Zelda said. The two were trapped in a prison. After the battle with Tabuu, Zelda and Peach immediately had them locked up.

"And why should we help you? You're the one who threw us in here," Ganondorf yelled.

"It's Tabuu. We think he might be back," Mario said.

"Ha! He couldn't be back," Bowser said. "I think we would know if he was back."

"No, they're right," Ganondorf said. "He _is_ back. I can feel it."

"So, will you help us?" Zelda asked.

"What's in it for us?" Bowser said.

**Ah! I need help with these kind of things! Please help with this! Also, the chapter seems really weird, but, it'll all make sense soon enough.**


	4. Forgotten Love

**WARNING: The following chapter you are about to read for enjoyment or simple boredom contains the following and may not be suitable for young readers: A decision I made when I was sugar-high (=_=), a random ZeLink moment AND Zelda/Ganondorf moment, mostly on his part, a moment with Mike and Luna, and Mikee's past revealed. **

**Special thanks to: Foxpilot, PerfectPhoenix, RaNdOm CaT927, and KCSonic113**

….

"What's in it for us?" Bowser said.

Zelda's face darkened. Since Peach was unconscious at the moment, she had to discuss the matter with Mario. Zelda stared at him, as he stared back. Mario shook his head.

"No, Zelda, you can't," he whispered. Zelda faced the two beasts and nodded.

"If you help us defeat Tabuu again," Zelda started. She took off her crown and held it in front of her. "If you help, you'll get to rule the kingdoms while we repair the possible damage."

"Zelda, no!"

"What exactly do you mean by 'possible damage'?" Ganondorf asked.

"All the damage that will be done from the battle," Mario said, defeated. "We believe Tabuu has revived Master Hand, somehow; Samus said that someone said 'something about reporting to Master Hand.'"

"Master Hand? He was killed, wasn't he?" Bowser asked.

"Yes, or so we believed," Zelda said. "Enough of that; Do you accept my offer?"

"Who would ever miss an amazing offer like that?" Ganondorf said with a chuckle. A strange beeping noise was heard as the cuffs around Ganondorf and Bowser's arms and legs released them. Ganondorf stretched out his arm.

"Well, Princess, I guess you can call me King, now," he said, grabbing Zelda's chin. She pulled her head away and started walking.

"Come, you too. We need to return to the base," Zelda said, shakily.

….

"Zelda, what the hell?" Link shouted when he heard the news.

'No way. She can't be serious. But, would Zelda really joke about something like this?' he thought.

"I had no other choice!" Zelda yelled back. "Do you think they would accept with a simple 'Please?' and 'Thank you'?"

Link grunted. "This is a mistake, Zelda," Ike said.

"I know, I know," Zelda said shakily. Tears started running down her face.

"'_Desperate times call for desperate measures,'_" Marth said. The four of them were in the room with Mario, Ganondorf, and Bowser.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's just… the thought of them ruling," Link said, hugging Zelda. Zelda blushed at the sudden hug.

"I-it's ok," she said.

There was an awkward silence…

Ganondorf cleared his throat.

"O-oh, right," both said as they separated, not daring to stare at each other.

"So, we're doing all this even though we don't know if Tabuu's back yet?" Ganondorf asked. Everyone remained silent.

…..

Mikee was simply walking around the Base.

"_Mario, Link, Zelda, Ike, and Marth were in a meeting at the moment," Snake said when he asked where they were. "It has something to do with an important decision Zelda made without discussing it with the rest of us."_

"_I see, thank you," Mikee said before he left._

He saw Greg with Fox and Falco, but Wolf was nowhere near them.

'_I wonder what's up with that?'_ he thought. He saw Red with the Pokémon, so he decided to say hi to them all. He had met them before, but he erased their memories of it all.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Mikee said when he saw the electric mouse.

"Pika!" the Pokémon responded. Mikee pet Pikachu's head and saw Red talking to his Pokémon constantly.

'_That's gonna get annoying, soon_,' he thought with a small laugh. He started walking around again when Samus came running up to him.

"M-Mikee, I almost forgot," she said when she caught up to him.

"What's up?" he simply asked.

"Well, right after you guys fainted, someone… spoke… inside my head, and they said 'Tell my dear friend Mikee that… someone from his past says hello.'"

"Someone from my…?" Mikee gasped. "N-no, it can't be! Was the voice male or female?"

"Male."

'_Oh, no._' Mikee ran away from Samus.

"Mikee?" she called, but Mikee didn't turn back.

….

Jewel left the infirmary to talk to Lucario, so Luna was walking around, talking to some of the Brawlers along the way, but still felt extremely bored. Her thoughts drifted to Mikee.

'Stupid jerk, he's really got to calm down sometimes…' she thought. As she was walking, she heard someone whispering 'I'll kill you, you bastard,' over and over again. The voice was in a room, but the lights were off. Curious, she stepped in and saw Mikee staring at a picture.

"Mikee?" she whispered. He turned around, but had a strangely sad look on his face.

"Oh, it's you," he said sadly. Luna stepped closer to Mikee until she was standing directly behind him. She could se the picture, but the person's face was hidden by shadows.

"Mikee, why are you here?" she asked worryingly.

"I got some news from Samus. Someone from my past… that should be dead… is still alive."

"T-that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"That person killed all my friends," Mikee said quietly. Luna gasped.

"Wha… what?"

"I thought I destroyed him, but…" Luna looked closer at the picture. It was a girl.

"Mikee, who is she?"

"She was my true love."

"Was she one of the victims?"

"Yes."

Luna went in front of Mikee.

"C-can you tell me more?"

Mikee groaned. "You're going to have to sit down for this, then." Luna sat on the ground before Mikee.

Mikee sighed. _'I can't believe of all the people here, _she_ gets to hear my past_,' he thought.

"It all started with the Meta," he started.

"Meta?" Luna asked.

"The Meta and I go way back. It started with me and my team. I was with my love and two best friends. We were living a good life fighting off evil. We had a good time.

Good time until the Horde, conquerors of Light appeared. Their goal was to destroy the sun so they could gain unbelievable strength. Their leader was the Shadow King, a ruthless being of pure energy. Each time though, I foiled their plans.

After several defeats, they were getting desperate. They used their technology to create 'Cyber' copies of me. Of course, I destroyed them. The Horde was persistent.

There was only one copy though that had something the others didn't. It had a will to continue. It once upgraded itself and nearly destroyed our world, but I stopped it with my team. At that time, I could have ended his life, but I realized it was just trying to prove itself that it was strong.

I let Metal Mikee live, telling it if it ever wanted a rematch, find me.

Metal Mikee was driven to surpass me. It invaded the Horde's Space base and into the broken Mikee copies room. By using its power, it merged all the parts with itself and became an all powerful machine, the Meta.

The Shadow King took Meta's actions as disobedience. The Meta, in rage, destroyed the base with one blast, killing all inside.

Nothing could prepare us for what happened next. The base crashed onto the planet, darkening the skies black. The Meta saw the destruction and thought itself as powerful, but it wasn't invincible. It needed the Power Orbs, our planets power source. Once all eight are gathered, the holder is granted a wish as well as obtaining all the power they hold.

We were the guardians, and we knew the locations of the orbs, so the Meta went after us. It killed each one of my friends, starting with my best friend, Ritchie. It went after our strongest. The Meta obtained six of the eight. Kari and I held onto the last two. We both confronted the Meta in our toughest battle yet.

To be blunt, we were flattened, rolled up, and beaten by his overwhelming power. I have never seen such rage and ruthlessness. Then, the Meta went to Kari and in front of my eyes, killed her with so much agony. I could still remember her screams and I was helpless. In my last bit of strength, I warped the Power Orbs off this universe and into Brawl.

The Meta and I are still going at it, but I hold all eight within me. I will make that pile of scrap heap pay for what he's done to everyone." (provided by perfectphoenix)

Mikee finished with a heavy sigh. His eyes were closed the entire time he told the story, so when he opened his eyes, he was… surprised. A tear was running down Luna's cheek and her bangs were hiding her eyes.

"I… I finally understand, Mikee," Luna said shakily.

"Understand what?"

Luna looked up, her face pink and a small smile on her face, but the tears were still flowing.

"Why you're like this. Why you're so grouchy. So, the person in the picture is…?"

Mikee grunted

"Kari, my true love."

"K-Kari?"

"Yes, I loved her. I was planning on marrying her until…"

Luna couldn't stand it anymore. She hugged Mikee, crying on his shoulder.

"Luna…" Mikee whispered.

"Please, Mikee," Luna said into his shoulder.

Mikee was strangely tempted to hug her back, but he was sure if he did, Luna would hold that over his head forever.

"Can I see the picture?" Luna asked after a while, separating from him. Mikee handed the picture to her, which showed a pretty girl smiling. Luna smiled, almost as if she were smiling back at Kari.

"W-we should go," Luna said, giving the picture back. "If someone catches us here, they'd get the wrong idea."

"Y-yeah," Mikee said.

…..

**Ok, that's it for now. Geez, I'm already working on chapter 5!**

**Random Hater: workaholic**

**SHUT UP, YOU! Anyway, school unfortunately must get in the way. Graduation is Friday and I'm going camping straight after that, so I'll find some time to post Chapter 5 before that. Thanks for reading!**


	5. More Members

Hey, guys! I realized that I gave you Luna's outfit, but not what her face looks like: she has medium-length dark brown hair, light brown eyes that look red in the light, and she's pale-skinned. Also, Peach and the rest have regained consciousness, just a heads-up.

…

Everyone had been told about it; Ganondorf and Bowser, ruling the kingdoms of Hyrule and Mushroom Kingdom. Peach had regained consciousness along with Luigi and Yoshi. They were better, but they still had that ghastly look.

"Zelda, just tell me, why did you decide this?"

Zelda grunted. She knew her reason. But, if she told everyone, they'd think she was being greedy and selfish.

"I… I guess… it's because… I'm tired," she said.

"What? I don't understand."

"I'm tired… of ruling. I know you're not. You never are. It's just… I need to get away."

"You… you're using this Tabuu issue as an excuse to get away from working?" Luigi asked. Zelda looked down.

"If everyone would mind, I need to speak to Zelda alone," Peach said, so everyone but the two Princesses left the room. "I know how you feel, Zelda. But, we need to take action immediately, and that means protecting our kingdoms!" Zelda was crying by now. "Look, it's going to be ok, we'll… we'll fix this."

"How, Peach? I screwed up! I'm just a stupid, greedy… whore!" (A/N: I don't know, I couldn't find a word to fit…)

"No, you're not, Zelda. A lot of people do this. Trust me; everyone needs to get away once in a while."

"You, you're right," Zelda said, wiping away the tears. "But, how'll we get out of this mess?"

"I… I don't know."

….

"Zelda, Peach, we need to discuss something," Marth said, running up to the two princesses.

"What is it, Marth?" Peach asked.

"It's about the New Generation of Heroes," Ike said, walking after Marth.

"New Generation… I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, Peach, maybe you've seen a few new faces?" Zelda asked.

"Well, there were those two teenagers I saw, but, I thought they were an illusion, and I could've sworn I saw Jewel, but she disappeared when I looked back."

"No, no, you see, we've found new warriors, there seems to be more though, so we've named them the New Generations," Marth explained.

"More?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, there's Greg Malcolm's brother, Clive, and two people from Pokémon named KC and Krystal," Ike said.

"Shall we get them?" Peach asked.

"Let's," Zelda said.

…

"Red?" Mario called.

"Yeah, Mario?" the 17-year-old asked.

"We need you to get some new warriors. They're in… I think this says Sinnoh?"

"Oh, ok, I can get them."

"Great!" Walking away, Mario mumbled something that sounded like

"That place is getting bigger every year…"

Red called all of his Pokémon into their PokéBalls and called Pikachu.

"Hey, Pika, we need to get going," Red said to the pokémon.

"Pika-pika chu? (Where are we going, Red?)" (Note: In my story, Red can understand Pokémon)

"Back to Sinnoh."

"Pika? (Why Sinnoh?)"

"That's where two new members of the Next Generation are."

"Pi-ka (Oh, I see)."

"Ready to go?"

"Pika chuu~"

…

"Hey, KC!" someone yelled to the 16-year old boy. KC saw his girlfriend, Krystal.

"Hey, Kris," He said back.

"So, how are you?" Krystal asked.

"Good, why?"

"Someone's here, looking for us."

"Who?"

The legendary Pokémon trainer and KC's father, Red, came. KC gasped. Red had no idea he was KC's father. He and Krystal were from the future, sent to the past to help stop Tabuu. They knew why he was coming to get them, but not when.

"Are you KC?" Red asked. His voice was more high-pitched than KC's father's voice was in his time.

"Y-Yes, that's me, and I know why you're here: to take me and Krystal to the Base in Mushroom Kingdom for the battle with Tabuu," KC said. Red gasped.

"How do you know about that?"

Krystal shot a glare at KC.

"Well, you see, the Pokémon have been sensing something wrong. Watch; go, Lunar!" Krystal said as she pulled out her PokéBall and sent out her Umbreon.

"Umbre," the pokémon said.

"KC, get up here! Lunar, tell KC about the feeling," Krystal said.

"It's ok, I can understand Pokémon," Red said. KC's eyes widened.

"R-Really?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm, Ok, what's going on, err, Lunar, was it?" Red asked, bending down so he was at Lunar's level.

"Umbre Umbreon," the Pokémon responded.

"Oh, I see," Red said, standing up.

"So, shall we get going?" he asked the two trainers.

…

"Greg, Fox, Falco," Peach called.

"Yes, Princess?" Fox asked.

"Greg, I believe your brother's nave is Clive? We need him to get here, as soon as possible," Peach said to Greg.

"I can do that. Let me just call him," Greg said.

"Ok, great," Peach said as she walked away.

"Wonder what this is about," Falco asked.

"Oh, great, you're brother's coming?" Wolf asked, walking up to the trio.

"Yeah, so what? You're afraid we're gonna kick your butt?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, sure, kick my butt," Wolf said sarcastically. Greg tsked.

"Hmph, ok then, I'm gonna go call Clive right now. See you guys," Greg said, leaving.

'What was that?' Wolf thought. 'No weird comeback?' Wolf shook his head.

…

"Greg, what do you mean?" Clive asked through the phone.

"Well, you see, everyone thinks Tabuu is back," Greg said.

"Tabuu? No-"

"Yes, I know, he was destroyed, but… haven't you noticed anything strange?"

"Hmm, now that I think about it…"

"Look, just get over here, Clive."

"Fine then, geez, man." Clive hung up the phone.

Greg groaned. Typical of his brother.

…

"Everyone, I've called you here to announce that three new warriors have joined the New Generation," Peach said loudly. Everyone was sitting in a large stage-like place. Three people stepped in: KC, Krystal, and Clive.

"We'd also like to request that Mikee, Luna, and Greg come down here," Zelda said. The three walked down.

"Hey, Greg," Clive said.

"Clive," Greg simply said.

"Although there are only six members of the New Generation, we'd like to welcome you," Mario said.

"Back when we started, there were only twelve of us: Me, Luigi, Samus, Pikachu, Ness, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Fox, Link, Kirby, and Donkey Kong."

"We've expanded greatly over the years," Peach said.

"And we're still looking for new members, so please bear with us. Also, Ganondorf has admitted: Tabuu is back. We must make sure everyone is prepared for the fight," Zelda said. "You're all dismissed." Everyone nodded and left.

…

**Sorry it's so short and confusing, but I'm kind of rushed with graduation rehearsal, so this is all I have for about a week. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Evil Plans

**1: I'M SO SORRY, I FORGOT ABOUT JEWEL! IN THE LAST CHAPTER! BUT PLEASE REMEMBER I WAS RUSHED! RaNdOm CaT927****, AGAIN, I'M SORRY. ALSO, A QUICK QUESTION TO ****RaNdOm CaT927: IS JEWEL ENTIRELY HUSKY OR ONLY PART (ONLY HAVING THE EARS AND TAIL)? **

**2: FOXPILOT POINTED OUT THAT I NEED TO GET MORE INTO THE MAIN PLOT SO HERE'S A CONTINUATION FROM WHAT HAPPENED IN CHAPTER 3 SO, ENJOY AND PREPARE FOR MORE SUGAR-HIGHNESS AND A CRAZY PEACH! **

…

Tabuu was staring through the large globe-shaped screen. He had created a very small camera and sent it to the Base in Mushroom Kingdom. Although it was small, the camera was able to show an entire room and catch every little noise. Currently, it showed Zelda talking to Marth and Ike about her and Mario's suspicions.

'Tabuu might be back. We may not know for sure, but Samus contacted me saying something about Master Hand,' Zelda said.

'But, wait, didn't Tabuu kill Master Hand?' Marth asked.

Tabuu chuckled. He had made it appear as if he had killed Master Hand as part of his main plot. Back during their first battle, Tabuu and Master Hand knew the Brawlers were coming, and knew they were planning on destroying Tabuu, so they came up with a plan.

…

"_It's simple; Ganondorf and Bowser are working for you, aren't they?" Tabuu asked._

"_Indeed. And it seems ROB has betrayed me," Master Hand said telepathically._

"_So, it seems that in only a few hours, Ganondorf will betray Bowser. After making him a trophy, Ganondorf will come to you," Tabuu said, seeing into the future._

"_After that?"_

"_Well, we need to keep our alliance secret, do we not?"_

"_How do we do that?"_

"_Simple: I kill you."_

"_Kill… me?"_

"_Or at least make it appear as if I kill you. You see, the Smashers want to defeat me, so I transferred part of myself to Crazy Hand."_

"_That's right; the Smashers haven't encountered him yet."_

"_Yes, so after they 'defeat' me, you go find Crazy Hand and revive the bit transferred in him."_

"_But wait, how will you kill me?"_

"_Make it seem as if you're my puppet, and then, out of rage, Ganondorf will attack me, but, of course, I will defeat him easily, knocking him into you, freeing the strings."_

"_So, I should try to attack you after that?"_

"_Yes, and I'll give you a false blow, but it needs to look real so fall hard, and pretend to fall unconscious."_

"_It's much easier said than done."_

"_Oh, well, we need to stick with what we have for now."_

…

All of it had gone accordingly to plan. Crazy Hand was with him, ready to destroy the screen when Tabuu was done watching, but right now, Tabuu was watching the arrival of three new warriors into the Brawl. Tabuu groaned.

'This isn't good,' he thought. 'I need to contact Master Hand.'

"Crazy Hand, tell Master Hand that we have trouble and for Meta contact the three new warriors," Tabuu ordered. "Oh, and take this with you," Tabuu said, handing the globe screen to Crazy Hand.

…

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were speaking to each other telepathically, so Meta had no idea what they were saying, but soon enough, Master Hand spoke inside his head.

'Your old friend Mikee is one of the three new warriors joining the Brawl.'

'Mikee? So, he's still around, huh? I've been waiting long enough,' Meta thought.

"What do you need me to do?" Meta asked.

'Simple. Contact Samus, but she may freak out and scare the others, leading them to not go with her, so have them knock out. Oh, and tell the other girl that you'll be contacting Samus.'

"Is that all?" Meta asked sarcastically. Master Hand replied with a simple 'Yes,' so Meta went up to the globe screen and got to work. First, he made sure the girl was the last to faint, then spoke in her head.

'Hey, tell Samus I'm looking for her before you pass out,' He simply said. After she said that, he had her pass out with the others.

…

"So, they're still looking for new members, eh?" Meta asked Tabuu.

"Yes, that is so," Tabuu answered. "They've accepted Mikee."

"Finally, I can prove myself."

"That's why you've joined, isn't it?"

"After he joined the Brawl a few years ago, but then he erased their memories and fled," Meta said, remembering what happened.

"Yes, I remember. Also, that other girl," Tabuu said, looking into the screen. "Jewel."

"There are too many people joining," Master Hand said telepathically. "Originally, it was supposed to be twelve, but now its 30+."

"More than double," Crazy Hand said.

"Well, if they're starting a new army, why don't you?" Meta asked Tabuu.

"Not a bad idea, Meta," Tabuu responded. "Not at all." Tabuu started laughing evilly.

…

Peach, Zelda, and the members of the New Generation were in the stage where they introduced the new members.

Peach decided that if they were going to have new members, they had to at least find out their powers. She had Luna, Mikee, Jewel, KC, Krystal, Greg, and Clive line up so she could ask them what their powers were one by one. She pointed first to Clive.

"Wait: before you say anything, I think I'll just dismiss you and Greg. I'm sure you do the same things as Fox, Falco, and Wolf," Peach said.

"Oh, but, can't I at least-" Clive started.

"No, I just woke up from a terrible nightmare, Bowser's gonna take my crown, and I'm seriously pissed, so GET OUT!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Clive and Greg just raced out.

Peach walked up to KC and Krystal.

"Oh, well, like Red, we just use our Pokémon," KC responded, answering for both of them.

"Hmm, ok," Peach said, walking away from them and up to Jewel.

"And your powers, Jewel?"

"Huh? Oh, well, I control fire," Jewel responded.

"Fire, ok." Peach walked up to Mikee.

"And you?" She asked.

"I control sunlight," Mikee said calmly. Luna's eyes met his.

Peach finally walked to Luna.

"What are your powers?"

"Moonlight and healing," Luna said. Mikee stared at her, mouthing 'Really?', in which Luna simply nodded.

"Alright, we have all your powers, so let's get going," Zelda said.

…

Tabuu chuckled. Not only did Peach and Zelda have everyone's powers, but so did he. He had registered all of the members' names and powers into a database computer.

"Time to make this even out," Tabuu said to himself as clones of all the members started forming from the computer.

"Hmm, but they can't be exactly like each other." Tabuu moved his hand in the direction of the clones, making their hair and eye color change and different outfits.

"Now their names are too similar," Tabuu said, grumbling. Who knew creating a duplicate army would be so much work?

…

**!IMPORTANT!**

**That's it for now. One part took me almost six hours to write (You could probably guess which one). Ugh, everyone who submitted OC's, you need names for their somewhat-doppelgangers. I can never come up with any, and when I do, the names are terrible. Also, the doppelgangers are just dark versions of the characters with different outfits, like when you change the characters outfit.**


	7. Plans Gone Wrong

**Thanks for the names, everyone! Welp, I'm not accepting anymore OC's. Too much trouble. Plus, the storyline's building up pretty well. I only need PerfectPhoenix and RaNdOm CaT927's names for the OC's. Also, KCSonic113, thanks for the comment. That was… surprising. Whatever; ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Super Smash Bros, well, that would be pretty cool. Master Hand, while creating the Smash Bros, didn't literally create the games.**

…

"Hey," someone called out to Luna. She turned around.

"Oh, hey, Mikee," she responded with a smile. Unfortunately for her, Mikee didn't look too happy.

"Are you serious? You can control _moonlight_ of all things?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, what else would I control?" Luna said sarcastically. Mikee growled.

"Stop playing games!"

"What? How was I supposed to know you controlled sunlight? Plus, what else could I control?" Mikee slapped his forehead with his hand and sighed.

"I don't know; water or something!"

Luna closed her eyes and had a pointed finger in the direction of the sky.

"You know, technically, the sun represents fire and the moon represents water. Ironically, you're shirt is red while mine is blue," she said matter-of-factly. She opened one of her eyes and saw Mikee staring at her as if he was going to explode. Luna chuckled while walking away.

'_Oh, this is gonna be fun_,' she thought.

…

_*A/N: I don't really want to go over this so:_

_Luna= Lin_

_Greg= Craig_

_Clive= Glive_

_KC=__Ceyxsa_

_Krystal= __Krysilsis_

_Mikee= ?_

_Jewel= ?_

_*end_

Tabuu went up to each of the copies and gave them their names.

"Now that you all have your names, you should all test out your powers," Tabuu said. The clones stared at him, confused. They thought they were supposed to test them on hi, so they made a stance to attack him (Ceyxsa and Krysilsis pulling out Pokeballs) until Tabuu shouted at the top of his lungs

"NOT ON ME! ON EACH OTHER!"

The clones looked more confused now. Tabuu sighed.

"Master Hand, I need your assistance," Tabuu said, calling the floating hand/glove/thing.

'_What is it, Tabuu_?' Master Hand asked.

"I need you to create some stages for the clones here to train."

'_Easy._'

Within only seconds, ten stages appeared in globe-like screens, so whenever a clone would like to train, they could just pick one.

"Master Hand, since you are the creator of Smash Bros., you should do the battle pairings."

'_Alright, then, but since two of our reviewers don't have names yet_-'

"What was that?"

'_Nothing, as I was saying, only Lin, Craig, Glive, Ceyxsa, and Krysilsis will be fighting_.'

"Strange turn of events, but still, who'll be facing who?"

…

Meanwhile, in the Base, the exact same thing was happening, except all the members of NG were participating.

"Okay, let's see here…" Zelda said as she scanned the list of participants, the stages, and what items would be allowed.

"Got it! Only healing items, such as food, assist trophies and the Brawl Ball shall be used," she announced to everyone.

"Ok, and what about the match-ups?" Greg asked.

"Uh, I'm still working on that," Zelda said sheepishly.

…

"The following clones will be facing each other in a three-man brawl: Craig, Krysilsis, and Lin," Tabuu announced. The three went to a stage in Mushroom Kingdom.

…

"Alright, the first match will be a four-man brawl, team battle, and the participants are Luna, Greg (red team), Krystal, and KC (blue team)." The four of them went to Luigi's Mansion, where the three others (Mikee, Clive, and Jewel) stayed behind and watched on the monitor.

Luna had an advantage; the moon was shining full and bright in the sky.

"_3… 2… 1… GO!_" a voice rang. Krystal and KC were in the background, sending out Umbreon/Lunar and Gallade, respectively. Greg pulled out his sword while Luna created one with Moonlight. It was still obvious what it was made of, though, considering that it was glowing a white/silver-ish color.

"Luna, you go after the girl's Pokémon, I'll go after KC's," Greg said. Luna nodded and ran after the dark type Pokémon while Greg charged at the Gallade.

…

Not really wanting to watch, Clive decided to go outside of the base, for some air. He was just sitting outside, his eyes closed, when a strange noise was heard from a distance. Opening his eyes, Clive was shocked: copies of three of the members fighting. But, they were… different. Greg's clones fur was darker, as was Luna's clones' hair and her shirt was grey, and Krystal's clone was wearing the large hoodie the girl normally wore, except it was dark blue.

"What is this?" Clive asked himself. He ran back to the base.

…

"_The winner is… Red Team!"_

The players were teleported back to the Base, where Clive had a strange look on his face.

"What's up, Clive?" Greg asked his twin.

"C-clones… of you three," Clive said, pointing to the two girls that participated.

"W-what?" Krystal asked.

"Clones! Right outside!"

…

Tabuu regretted it. They had been sent to Mushroom Kingdom, where the Base was. Not long after, Clive saw the clones and rushed back to the base. Soon, the clones- and he himself- would be discovered. He had to something.

'_Wait, Meta! I could have them pass out thanks to him, then erase their memories!_' Tabuu thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

'_What… what is this?_' KC asked.

'_Why are there clones of you three?_' Mikee asked, as if they knew.

'_What's going on?_' Mario asked, coming from the base. Link, Zelda, Peach, Ike, and Marth were with him.

'_Look_,' Luna said, pointing to the clones. Peach gasped.

'_Do_ _you… do you think Tabuu might be behind this?_' Jewel asked. Tabuu had enough.

"Meta, get in here! Immediately!"

Meta walked in.

"I need you to do a job for me," Tabuu said. He explained everything that was happening and what he wanted Meta to do.

"Ok, I'll get it done right away," Meta said. Tabuu sighed in relief. When his plan finally carried out, he wanted to be known. If they discovered him now, he was in trouble. Yes, he was making the citizens of every known Smasher's civilizations complete, soulless zombies, but he wasn't done yet. If the rest of the people knew, they'd get paranoid, hide away, use magic repellants, maybe even start to lose their sanity.

He watched as Meta erased everyone's memories. But, wait? Wouldn't this lead to complications as to why they were all asleep, let alone outside? Tabuu contacted the clones.

"Lin, Craig, Krysilsis, take them and place them in the room the NG members were in before," Tabuu said to them.

…

Mikee woke up to find a terrible surprise. His face a terrible shade of red, he slowly tried to get out of the person's grasp, trying not to wake everyone else in the room. He stared at the girl who was just grabbing him.

'_Isn't she with KC?_' he thought as he stared at Krystal. He looked around for KC or Luna, why her? He didn't know, but Mikee almost screamed when he saw Luna with-

…

**Cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHAHA! Evil laughter for the win aside, this chapter was confusing. I had some trouble writing the parts with Tabuu, since he isn't human, or Meta… Ahem. Well, I decided to make a few things more funny, suspenseful and unknown after reading one of Foxpilot's fanfictions, so if you were confused, there's an explanation. Also… who should be with Luna, just for that scene?**


	8. What Just Happened?

**Another warning: THIS IS PROBABLY **_**THE**_** MOST CRACK-FILLED CHAPTER YOU'LL READ! ****Also, I have another OC I want to use. I know, I said no more OC's, but just a recurring character, like in a few chapters and that's it. His name is Soul and he's basically Luna's counterpart (i.e., using sunlight/fire instead of moonlight). He has red hair (and I mean red, not orange), wears a black t-shirt and regular jeans. He's Luna's childhood friend and also has feelings for her, but he hides them pretty well. So, should I use him? ****Thanks and be prepared… Oh, and another thing, to everyone who pre-read this, I fixed the errors the best I could but the ending is still rather ridiculous…**

…

He looked around for KC or Luna, why her? He didn't know, but Mikee almost screamed when he saw Luna with-

"K-KC?" Mikee said under his breath. Their faces were only inches apart. Reluctantly, Mikee dragged the girl by her arm a few inches away from KC. He didn't know why, but, he felt angry at seeing it.

'Why do I feel like this? Could it be that…? No, I can't have feelings for her,' Mikee thought. He decided to sit down against the wall, by the two other people. Mikee realized something.

'I'm pretty sure Krystal would be furious if she saw this,' he thought, so he pulled Luna further away from KC and sat between them. Mikee pulled out the picture of Kari and sighed. A thought occurred to him: 'Why are we all asleep? What happened?'

…

Tabuu stared through the screen.

"Idiot, they'll start suspecting soon," he said to himself. "The boy's the only one who's awake…"

Meta came in and saw the screen. He smiled to himself.

"Looks like he's found a replacement," Meta said.

"What?" Tabuu asked.

"For Kari, the girl he loved."

"Oh, yes, the girl you killed?"

"That's the one. I'll make sure he never loves again," Meta said, staring at Luna. "By killing her and his new friends."

"You really want to ruin his life, don't you?"

"Why, of course."

Tabuu stared at Meta.

…

Luna eyes started twitching. Mikee, freaking out, went back to where he was asleep, just not in the same position. Krystal was also waking up.

'Great,' Mikee thought. Pretending to be asleep, he heard Krystal gasp slightly, probably because she was facing Mikee. All he heard was the sound of Krystal and Luna getting up from the floor.

"Oh, you're also awake," Krystal said to Luna.

"Yeah, I thought someone was here a second ago; it sounded like someone was running," Luna said.

"No, no one else was awake."

"Oh, ok. Weird, then."

"Yeah, hey, is KC there?"

"Oh, yeah, he's right here, but he's still asleep."

"Oh, ok."

Mikee, bored, decided to pretend to wake up again.

"Oh, you two are the reason I'm awake," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Krystal asked.

"Well, you're so loud."

"HEY!"

"Um, Krystal, you are kind of yelling and a lot of people are still asleep," Luna said.

"Wait, are you siding with him?"

"Well, that is mean and all, but still, you're being too loud."

Krystal growled. KC started waking up.

"Who's making all that noise?" he asked.

"See?" Luna said. Mikee smirked. Luna turned to face him.

"And you; Stop being a jerk!" Luna simply said.

"Well, you're no good at comebacks," Mikee responded. Flames were in Luna's eyes.

"I'm very good at comebacks!" Luna snapped angrily.

"Then why didn't you say a good one?" Mikee teased.

Luna narrowed her eyes and grinned widely.

"I know you were the one who dragged me away from KC."

"What?" KC, Krystal, and Mikee asked, all of their eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Krystal asked.

"Well, you see… when I was asleep, I happened to be next to KC, and our faces were only inches apart," Luna said. Mikee slapped his forehead while Krystal stared at KC angrily.

"Anyway, then, Mikee noticed, and out of jealousy, he dragged me farther away from KC," Luna said.

"Wait, you were close to KC?" Krystal asked angrily.

"It's not like I was there on purpose. I don't even know why we were asleep."

Krystal still looked angry.

"What'd I do wrong?"

"You were next… to my boyfriend." Krystal asked.

"Wait, he's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, Luna," Mikee said quietly. "You really don't know when someone's about to kill you."

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Mikee groaned.

"No, seriously, what'd you say?"

…

Zelda woke up, not knowing where she was. She stared around and saw Link, Peach, Mario, Ike and Marth, all who were still asleep. But where were they?

Zelda stared at the others. What happened? And wait; wasn't she with the members of New Generation? Zelda ran back to the room that she had left them in, except half of it was demolished, revealing the outside of the base.

"Mikee, KC, what's going on?" Zelda asked when she saw three Pokémon chasing Luna across the "room".

"Um, it was an honest mistake that was not done on purpose," KC said. "You see, since everyone was asleep, it turned out that me and Luna were next to each other and Krystal got kind of jealous," KC explained as Luna barely dodged a thunderbolt.

"Well, why is she doing this?"

"Revenge," Mikee said.

"Wait, where are the others?"

"Over here," Jewel said. She was standing on the other side of the room with Greg and Clive, who were staring at Krystal and Luna as if saying "Why?"

"Hey! Krystal, will you stop?" Zelda asked.

"P-Princess Zelda!" Krystal said. Her Pokémon stopped when they realized their master stopped.

"Princess Zelda," Luna said, running up to her, panting. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"Yes, yes, may I ask why your Pokémon were chasing Luna, Krystal?" Zelda asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I… well, you see, Princess, she was asleep next to my boyfriend!" Krystal said, pointing to KC.

"And that's a reason to attack one of our members?"

"N-no," Krystal responded, looking down.

"Princess Zelda," Luna said quietly. "You should blame me for this mistake. I actually knew about this, but I told Krystal, even though I knew she'd be angry."

"You're sticking up for her, even though she attacked you?"

"Yes."

Zelda sighed.

"Fine, I won't punish you, Krystal, but if something like this happens again, you _will_ suffer the consequences."

"Th-thank you, Princess Zelda," Krystal said. She stared at Luna.

"You shouldn't thank me, thank Luna."

As Zelda said this, walking away, she mumbled 'Kids these days…'

"Luna, I'm sorry. I over-reacted," Krystal said.

"It's ok. Besides, anyone would get jealous of seeing their boyfriend with someone else," Luna said, smiling. Krystal nodded.

"Ok, now that that's over, could we try to find out why we were asleep?" Greg asked.

"That's definitely our main priority," Clive said.

"Ok, but let me just do something real quick," Luna said. She faced Mikee.

"What?" Mikee simply asked. He was ignoring everything that had just happened.

"You know Captain Falcon's move, right?" Luna asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Falcon Punch, why-"

"My version: _NAIVAILE… PUNCH!_"

…

***Sighs* Finally! I know, this chapter was ridiculous. Laziness is catching up to me, so if I don't update for a while after this, you have a reason, even if it's not a very good one…**


	9. The Cycle

"Link, wake up," Zelda said into the green-clad Hylian's ear. Link simply rolled over to the other side. Zelda groaned. She had been trying to wake him up for the past half hour.

Running out of ideas, Zelda stood up and, taking a deep breath, shouted "Link, Ilia ran off with Epona!" (A/N: It was 1 in the morning, I didn't know what to put! _)

"That little bitch is trying to steal MY God damn horse AGAIN?" Link said, sitting up quickly. Zelda blinked at this. She didn't normally hear Link swear.

"Um, no? I just needed you to be awake." Link jumped slightly when he realized who he had just sworn in front of.

"M-my apologies, Zelda," Link said, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it; right now we need to get them awake," Zelda said, pointing to Mario, Peach, Marth, and Ike. Link nodded. Zelda went to try to wake up Peach, so Link went to wake up Mario, who was right next to Peach. Link noticed that Zelda simply shook Peach and she woke up, but Link had another idea.

"AH! Link, what are you doing?" Mario screamed after being slapped repeatedly across the face.

"Waking you up," Link said, trying not to laugh and failing. Zelda and Peach shook their heads.

"What happened? Why is everyone asleep?" Peach asked.

"We don't know," Zelda simply responded as she went up to Ike to wake him up. Peach went up to Marth while Link and Mario watched.

Zelda shook Ike and said

"Wake up, Ike."

Ike groaned. Zelda shook him more violently.

"WAKE UP!"

"Ok, ok, I'm up!"

Waking Marth up was another story…

Peach swung a frying pan across his face.

"GAH! Peach? What the hell are you doing?" Marth asked angrily, rubbing his cheek.

"Good, you're awake," Zelda cut in.

…

"Hey, Samus," Snake asked.

"Oh, hello, Snake. What is it?" Samus asked.

"Have you seen Mario and the others?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I think I saw some of the NG members dragging Mario and Link, and I think they were unconscious."

"What?"

"That's what I saw, but then, the weirdest thing happened."

"What's that?"

"I saw Krystal, I think, dragging herself."

"What? I'm confused."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm telling you, that's what I saw!"

Just then, the NG came into the room. Snake ran up to Greg, who was in the front.

"What'd you do to Mario?" Snake asked, pulling out his gun.

"Whoa, calm down with that thing! I don't know what you're talking about," Greg said.

"Oh, really?"

"What happened to Mario?" Krystal asked.

"You!" Snake directed his gun to Krystal, who mad e a small 'Eep!'

KC stood in front of Krystal.

"What're you doing?" KC asked angrily.

"Snake, what the hell?" Samus asked, running up to everyone.

Mario, Link, Peach, Zelda, Marth, and Ike walked in.

"Whoa, Snake, what are you doing?" Zelda and Link asked.

"L-Link?" Snake asked, confused now. "I saw them," Snake pointed to Luna, Krystal and Greg, "dragging you guys somewhere!"

"What?" Everyone asked with their faces anime-style. (i.e., 0_0)

"My eyes weren't deceiving me!"

"I think he's right," Ike said.

Everyone, including Snake, said "What" again, their faces the same.

"Yeah, I remember, we were all outside-"

…

"META!" Tabuu yelled in rage.

"What is it, my lord?"

"Ike! He brought back their memory!"

"What?"

"Also, Snake saw what happened." Tabuu groaned and put his hands on his face.

…

"Outside?" Mikee asked.

"Yeah, Greg said something about-"

Suddenly, a loud, high pitched noise rang in everyone's ears. Everyone groaned in pain.

"Not again," Luna muttered, covering her ears, but that only made it louder. Jewel cried in pain.

"It hurts so much," she said. Lucario came running in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

…

"Meta, make sure you do this to EVERYONE!" Tabuu said, still observing the screen.

"That's too much!"

"I don't care, just do it!"

…

Pikachu started looking like he was in pain.

"What is it, Pika?" Red asked. Suddenly a noise went into his head.

"ARGGH!"

All the Pokémon came out of their Pokeballs, including KC and Krystal's, and started howling in pain.

…

"Oh, no," Zelda said. "It's Tabuu, isn't it?"

"The bastard," Snake said.

"We knew this was – ugh- gonna happen," Samus said. First, the members of NG fainted, then all the Pokémon, then everyone but Mario and Link.

"W-Why is this happening?" Link asked.

"_I guess it's not too late to tell you…"_ a familiar voice said. Link gasped.

"Tabuu, you _are _the one behind all this," Mario said, putting emphasis on the "are".

"_That took you a while to figure out."_

"Tabuu, why are you doing this?" Link asked angrily.

"_I can't answer that, Link."_

"Screw you," Link said before passing out.

"We will find you, Tabuu," Mario said.

"_Not unless I destroy you first…"_

"What?"

Just then, Mario passed out. Tabuu laughed evilly.

Everyone had fainted now, and now swirls of memories were being taken. No one would remember. The people that weren't involved, however, were simply put to sleep.

When everyone woke up, the cycle would repeat; why were they asleep? They were asleep before, right?

Tabuu knew he'd have to let this go on for some time, but eventually this would get caught up with his "work".

…

When everyone woke up again, they were very confused. What was doing this to them? Luna and Krystal were talking, remembering that they were asleep before, but why was this happening?

"I think… I think it may be Tabuu, but he doesn't want us to know," Krystal whispered, in fear that Tabuu was somehow watching them.

"You mean, like as if he's working in secret?" Luna asked quietly. Krystal nodded.

"How are we supposed to tell everyone?"

"We can't. But we need to find a way to protect ourselves from him."

"That's impossible," Krystal said, slightly louder.

"Shh!" Luna said, putting a finger to her lips. After checking if no one was watching, Luna put her attention back on Krystal.

"Look, I have a theory. Maybe Tabuu's just watching the base. We could tell everyone, but we need to leave the base."

"It'll take a lot of convincing," Krystal said, unsure.

"We could do it. Even if it means we need to do it by force, we'll tell everyone our little theory."

"Ok. But we should at least tell the New Generation first so we won't have to get everyone out alone!"

"Yeah," Luna said, staring at her fellow members of NG.

…

**Will Tabuu's cycle continue? Will Luna and Krystal's plan work? Will I update soon after this? Will I stop asking questions only I know the answer to? Find out next chapter of "The Brawl to End Them All" a.k.a BETA!**


	10. Party Planning leads to

**GRRRRR! I CAN'T REFUSE! MUST... ADD… VIOLET… TO MAKE IT EVEN… There you go, umm, Catluvur, I believe! *Get's shot***

***Gasp* S-soul, do the *gasp* disclaimer!**

**Soul: Although the authoress is currently dying, she still does not own anything but me and Luna. And possibly Lin.**

**Authoress: *gasp* good original character… good *gasp***

…

"Lin, I have an important mission for you," Tabuu said to the clone.

"What is it, Master Tabuu?" Lin asked. Unlike Luna, Lin's hair was completely black, and her eyes were blood red. She was kneeling in front of Tabuu, staring at the ground.

"I need you to infiltrate the smasher's base in Mushroom Kingdom."

Lin looked up.

"Certainly, but don't you think it'd be weird if there was two Luna's there?"

"Yes, and I've come up with a solution; Eliminate Luna Naivaile."

…

"Everyone, I have an announcement," Zelda said. "Please follow me outside." Everyone did as told and went to the spot where Krystal and Luna had been.

"What is it?" Ness asked.

"As everyone has probably noticed, something seems to be making us fall asleep over and over."

"Well, yeah, but what could it be?" Meta Knight asked.

"Tabuu," Peach said darkly.

Everyone didn't seem surprised.

"Yeah, but isn't he going to keep doing this again?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, unless we come up with a plan," Peach continued.

"We've come up with a code for if Tabuu really is watching us. It's called 'Surprise Party'. We've said that we're planning a party for Luigi and he can't know," Zelda said.

"A party for me?" Luigi asked from the crowd.

"Yes, and you have to pretend you don't know what's going on," Peach said.

"Also, we've realized we'll need some more back-up if we'll be fighting Tabuu," Zelda said. "Does anyone know anyone who could help?"

Fox raised his hand.

"My friend Krystal can help," he said. Falco whispered something in his ear that made Fox blush.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND," Fox suddenly yelled, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"A-anyway, anyone else?" Peach asked. Red raised his hand.

"My friend Leaf can help," he said.

"Great," Zelda said. She turned to the members of NG.

"Do you guys know anyone?"

"My friend can help! Don't worry about contacting him, though," Luna said.

"Ok. So we have three people? Not a lot..."

Lucas suddenly raised his hand.

"M-my brother Claus can help," the young boy said.

"Thank you, Lucas," Peach said. "Also, we've discovered one last member of NG. Her name is Violet. Violet, come on out please." A girl with brown hair and blue eyes, slightly similar to Krystal (human) came out, except her hair was down.

"Great, a new member! Now it'll be even," Krystal and Luna said together.

"Should I ask?" KC asked the two.

"Shush, slave," Krystal said.

"Slave?"

Mikee chuckled.

"Hey, at least I'm not getting beat up by a girl," KC yelled. Just then, Luna and Krystal were towering over KC with fire in their eyes.

…

Luna left the base to contact her friend. (A/N: This is about 3-4 hours after the meeting, around 8 or 9 p.m.) Suddenly, a laugh very similar to hers was heard.

"W-who's there?" Luna asked, growing paranoid.

"It's only you, Luna," The voice said.

"What?" Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of her. Luna gasped.

"You… you look just like me!"

"My name's Lin, and I'm your… how do you say? Duplicate," The doppelganger said.

"Duplicate? Like a clone?"

"Yes, Ms. Smarty-pants. I'm here to kill you."

"That was straight-forward… Tabuu sent you, didn't he?"

"Again, how obvious can it be?"

"Well, Lin, I look forward to fighting myself," Luna said with a smirk.

"I'm _so_ scared…" Lin said sarcastically. "Bring it on." The two charged towards each other. Luna summoned a white/silver colored gun. Lin summoned a blade.

"Heh, this is interesting," Luna said. She shot towards the clone, but when the bullet was about to hit, Lin disappeared.

"W-what the-"

Lin appeared behind Luna and was about to stab her original until Luna jumped and shot a blast of energy towards her clone. An explosion was created upon contact, but when the smoke cleared, Lin jumped towards Luna. Luna quickly spun and tried to kick Lin when Lin grabbed Luna's ankle and pushed her towards the ground.

"Argh," Luna screamed in pain, seeing how she twisted her ankle.

"Come on, that's not it, is it?" Lin asked.

"Of course not," Luna said after struggling to stand up.

…

"Hey, has anyone seen… um, Luna, I think?" Violet asked. She still hadn't memorized everyone's names yet.

"No, why?" Krystal asked.

"I haven't seen her for about half an hour…"

…

Luna gasped as she was punched in the stomach, blood spurting out of her mouth.

"I thought you were strong, Luna," Lin said. "I thought Aitho had trained you well."

"H-how do you know about Aitho?"

"I know everything about you. You are my original."

Luna growled and changed her gun to a blade, so the two started attacking each other, changing their blades to swords.

"My, my, Aitho really hasn't trained you at all. Your skills are weak," Lin said after dodging all of Luna's attacks.

"Don't you dare insult Aitho!"

"I can do whatever I want! It's not like you'll do anything about it. Hehehehe," Lin said with a laugh. Lin shot an energy blast towards her original, probably about twice as powerful as Luna's. Luna screamed in pain.

…

"Luna?" Mikee called. He was walking outside after Krystal told him about how Luna had disappeared. He heard Luna scream and turned to the direction. What he saw made him freeze in his tracks. A girl who looked almost exactly like Luna had a sword and was about to stab Luna.

…

"You wouldn't," Luna said as she stared at her clone.

"Heh, good-bye, bitch," Lin said as she stabbed Luna in the chest.

"Luna!" Someone shouted from the base. Lin turned and saw Mikee running towards them.

'Crap, someone saw,' Lin thought to herself.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"What did you do to her?" Mikee asked angrily, staring at Luna's lifeless body.

"I simply put her useless life to rest."

…

Everyone from the NG came running towards the scene when they heard a loud explosion and screams.

"What happened?" Krystal asked, her eyes widened and staring at Luna. Lin stared at Violet.

"Great, another member. I'll just have to tell this to Tabuu."

"You… you're a spy for Tabuu?" Jewel yelled.

"Of course. He's not buying that party crap, so I came to confirm that it's a fake."

"We won't let you, not after what you did to Luna," Mikee screamed angrily.

"You really think you can avenge her? They let anyone join these days. She was weak... pathetic… worth- AGH!" Lin yelled in pain after Mikee punched her. His eyes were… different.

…

**Oh, mah god. That was terrible. I spent at least two hours on this chapter, mostly on the fight. Hold on, how am I alive? You shot m- *gets shot again* D-damn you, sir. (Yay! Scrubs reference!)**


	11. Battle Scene and Violet

**GRRRRR! I CAN'T REFUSE! MUST... ADD… VIOLET… TO MAKE IT EVEN… There you go, umm, Catluvur, I believe! *Get's shot***

***Gasp* S-soul, do the *gasp* disclaimer!**

**Soul: Although the authoress is currently dying, she still does not own anything but me and Luna. And possibly Lin.**

**Authoress: *gasp* good original character… good *gasp***

…

"Lin, I have an important mission for you," Tabuu said to the clone.

"What is it, Master Tabuu?" Lin asked. Unlike Luna, Lin's hair was completely black, and her eyes were blood red. She was kneeling in front of Tabuu, staring at the ground.

"I need you to infiltrate the smasher's base in Mushroom Kingdom."

Lin looked up.

"Certainly, but don't you think it'd be weird if there was two Luna's there?"

"Yes, and I've come up with a solution; Eliminate Luna Naivaile."

…

"Everyone, I have an announcement," Zelda said. "Please follow me outside." Everyone did as told and went to the spot where Krystal and Luna had been.

"What is it?" Ness asked.

"As everyone has probably noticed, something seems to be making us fall asleep over and over."

"Well, yeah, but what could it be?" Meta Knight asked.

"Tabuu," Peach said darkly.

Everyone didn't seem surprised.

"Yeah, but isn't he going to keep doing this again?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, unless we come up with a plan," Peach continued.

"We've come up with a code for if Tabuu really is watching us. It's called 'Surprise Party'. We've said that we're planning a party for Luigi and he can't know," Zelda said.

"A party for me?" Luigi asked from the crowd.

"Yes, and you have to pretend you don't know what's going on," Peach said.

"Also, we've realized we'll need some more back-up if we'll be fighting Tabuu," Zelda said. "Does anyone know anyone who could help?"

Fox raised his hand.

"My friend Krystal can help," he said. Falco whispered something in his ear that made Fox blush.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND," Fox suddenly yelled, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"A-anyway, anyone else?" Peach asked. Red raised his hand.

"My friend Leaf can help," he said.

"Great," Zelda said. She turned to the members of NG.

"Do you guys know anyone?"

"My friend can help! Don't worry about contacting him, though," Luna said.

"Ok. So we have three people? Not a lot..."

Lucas suddenly raised his hand.

"M-my brother Claus can help," the young boy said.

"Thank you, Lucas," Peach said. "Also, we've discovered one last member of NG. Her name is Violet. Violet, come on out please." A girl with brown hair and blue eyes, slightly similar to Krystal (human) came out, except her hair was down.

"Great, a new member! Now it'll be even," Krystal and Luna said together.

"Should I ask?" KC asked the two.

"Shush, slave," Krystal said.

"Slave?"

Mikee chuckled.

"Hey, at least I'm not getting beat up by a girl," KC yelled. Just then, Luna and Krystal were towering over KC with fire in their eyes.

…

Luna left the base to contact Soul. (A/N: This is about 3-4 hours after the meeting, around 8 or 9 p.m.) Suddenly, a laugh very similar to hers was heard.

"W-who's there?" Luna asked, growing paranoid.

"It's only you, Luna," The voice said.

"What?" Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of her. Luna gasped.

"You… you look just like me!"

"My name's Lin, and I'm your… how do you say? Duplicate," The doppelganger said.

"Duplicate? Like a clone?"

"Yes, Ms. Smarty-pants. I'm here to kill you."

"That was straight-forward… Tabuu sent you, didn't he?"

"Again, how obvious can it be?"

"Well, Lin, I look forward to fighting myself," Luna said with a smirk.

"I'm _so_ scared…" Lin said sarcastically. "Bring it on." The two charged towards each other. Luna summoned a white/silver colored gun. Lin summoned a blade.

"Heh, this is interesting," Luna said. She shot towards the clone, but when the bullet was about to hit, Lin disappeared.

"W-what the-"

Lin appeared behind Luna and was about to stab her original until Luna jumped and shot a blast of energy towards her clone. An explosion was created upon contact, but when the smoke cleared, Lin jumped towards Luna. Luna quickly spun and tried to kick Lin when Lin grabbed Luna's ankle and pushed her towards the ground.

"Argh," Luna screamed in pain, seeing how she twisted her ankle.

"Come on, that's not it, is it?" Lin asked.

"Of course not," Luna said after struggling to stand up.

…

"Hey, has anyone seen… um, Luna, I think?" Violet asked. She still hadn't memorized everyone's names yet.

"No, why?" Krystal asked.

"I haven't seen her for about half an hour…"

…

Luna gasped as she was punched in the stomach, blood spurting out of her mouth.

"I thought you were strong, Luna," Lin said. "I thought Aitho had trained you well."

"H-how do you know about Aitho?"

"I know everything about you. You are my original."

Luna growled and changed her gun to a blade, so the two started attacking each other, changing their blades to swords.

"My, my, Aitho really hasn't trained you at all. Your skills are weak," Lin said after dodging all of Luna's attacks.

"Don't you dare insult Aitho!"

"I can do whatever I want! It's not like you'll do anything about it. Hehehehe," Lin said with a laugh. Lin shot an energy blast towards her original, probably about twice as powerful as Luna's. Luna screamed in pain.

…

"Luna?" Mikee called. He was walking outside after Krystal told him about how Luna had disappeared. He heard Luna scream and turned to the direction. What he saw made him freeze in his tracks. A girl who looked almost exactly like Luna had a sword and was about to stab Luna.

…

"You wouldn't," Luna said as she stared at her clone.

"Heh, good-bye, bitch," Lin said as she stabbed Luna in the chest.

"Luna!" Someone shouted from the base. Lin turned and saw Mikee running towards them.

'Crap, someone saw,' Lin thought to herself.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"What did you do to her?" Mikee asked angrily, staring at Luna's lifeless body.

"I simply put her useless life to rest."

…

Everyone from the NG came running towards the scene when they heard a loud explosion and screams.

"What happened?" Krystal asked, her eyes widened and staring at Luna. Lin stared at Violet.

"Great, another member. I'll just have to tell this to Tabuu."

"You… you're a spy for Tabuu?" Jewel yelled.

"Of course. He's not buying that party crap, so I came to confirm that it's a fake."

"We won't let you, not after what you did to Luna," Mikee screamed angrily.

"You really think you can avenge her? They let anyone join these days. She was weak... pathetic… worth- AGH!" Lin yelled in pain after Mikee punched her. His eyes were… different.

…

**Oh, mah god. That was terrible. I spent at least two hours on this chapter, mostly on the fight. Hold on, how am I alive? You shot m- *gets shot again* D-damn you, sir. (Yay! Scrubs reference!)**


	12. The Meeting, part 1

**Good God… uh, thank you, Catluver…?**

***says very bored* Yay, point of view time! I still can't believe you guys shot m- **

**(A building is seen from a distance. Suddenly, the building explodes and a girl is heard screaming "God damn it! Really?")**

…

**Luna's POV:**

"You wouldn't," I said when Lin held the sword over my chest.

"Heh, good-bye, bitch," Lin said as she stabbed the sword into me.

With one final scream, I realized my life was over. Before I was really gone, though, I heard Mikee, screaming my name. I wanted to see him, but everything became black. After about a minute, I realized I could move, and the pain had left. I stood up, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Aitho, I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Luna, there's no need to apologize. I'm the one who should apologize. I did this to you," my master said. I couldn't see her, but that didn't matter.

"Thank you, Aitho," I said as I closed my eyes. The black faded and I stood in a white room now, so white, you couldn't tell where the walls or ceiling were. Aitho was sitting on a chair about 10 feet away from me.

"A promise is a promise, Luna," Aitho said. She picked up a strange, grey colored staff, waved it, and whispered something.

…

**Mikee's POV:**

"Don't say that," I said after what Lin said.

"What is she, your girlfriend or something?" she asked. "You know, Meta said something about someone who was close to her."

"Meta?"

"Yes, he said he wanted to come to kill her himself, but that would've been no fun. He would've just blown her up in a second. It's better when the battle's longer. But Meta said he just wanted to see you suffer…"

"How can you talk like that?" Violet suddenly asked.

"I work for Tabuu, what do you think?"

"You… where's Tabuu hiding?" I yelled.

"Do you honestly think you can get me to talk?" She laughed wickedly.

"By the way, if I do manage to kill you -I'm not saying I can't- my name's Lin."

"You won't be able to kill me. I'll kill you ten times worse than you killed _her_!" I yelled back, pointing to Luna.

"Let's see you try."

I dashed at Lin with my fists clenched. My blood is boiling. I want to kill her so badly. She created two swords from energy that I've seen before with Luna and she swung them at me. I ducked and tried a spin-kick, but she wasn't there. I slammed my hand on the ground and revolved around, kicking Lin in the face, who was right behind me. Pushing off the ground as I was above her, I fired a fist and it crashed her into the ground. She yelled in pain.

She kicked me off of her and hit me with several blasts of energy, sending me skidding back and closing my eyes. It hurt, but I had taken worse. When I opened my eyes, she was gone again. She was somewhere still, I could feel her energy. I clashed my fists together as white energy gathered around them. This was one of my special abilities. I heard sudden footsteps and then I yelled in pain.

She slashed me in the back and then vanished again. The slashing continued until I held my fists together. Even though she was slashing me, I held my ground. I felt my energy pumping stronger as my blue neon signs appeared on my arms. After several seconds and slashes, I crossed my arms and then yelled while flexing them back. I was using AerosDash, one of my favorite moves.

Everything went grey and time suddenly slowed to a near stop. I was the only one in color as I saw Lin charging at me for the kill. Only thing was that she was going at a snail's pace. I backed up and then rammed her hard, going faster and breaking through trees until the AerosDash effect wore off and she smashed me back, this time, she was continuing her combo of strikes, hitting me with heavy blows and slashes as well as blasts. I couldn't retaliate at all.

'_No! I can't be losing to some rip-off! No! Come on,'_ I thought and tried to block, but she bounded on that and continued even harder.

"Come on, this isn't all you have to bring to battle!" Lin yelled to me and slammed me across my face, sending me sprawling on the floor in a mess. I couldn't even move right now. My entire body was throbbing in pain.

"What saddens me the most is what your Kari would be thinking right now if she saw you," She told me, laughing.

That triggered it, the one dark secret I have left. It was taking over as I unleashed a huge burst of black energy, which glowed a bit silver under the moonlight. This feeling always rose whenever Kari was mentioned. I can't control it now, and hopefully, I won't destroy everything this time.

…

**Normal POV:**

Mikee was surrounded by a black energy that spiraled around him. He was crouching down and holding his head. Lin and the others looked in shock and surprise. His body glowed a dark black and then he roared as the energy faded. Mikee no longer stood there. Instead, a beast was there. It had blood red eyes that gave you the chills, black skin that seemed like the night sky, and black wings on his back. The new Mikee roared and charged at Lin, claws extended. She barely dodged in time, but he turned around and opened his mouth wide to roar, sending out a huge blast that sent Lin into the air. Mikee leaped up and with a hammer fist, sent her crashing down. He flapped his wings and flew higher with both palms glowing. He aimed both palms to Lin's crater and fired out numerous blasts into the crater.

Lin barely crawled out of the crater. Mikee roared again and dived at her, ready for the kill this time.

…

**Aitho's POV:**

"Aitho!" Luna screamed.

"Yes, Luna," I said calmly.

"W-what is this?" Luna pointed to the screen. What I saw scared me. But I couldn't possibly show it.

"Do you wish for me to stop this?" I asked calmly.

"Yes! And, if you must, bring him here," Luna said, obviously worried for her friend.

"As you wish." I stood up and picked up my staff.

"You know the rules," I said, staring at Luna.

"Right, I'm sorry." Luna closed her eyes and disappeared. I stared at the screen. Mikee was about to attack Lin and end her life. As he was only about two steps away from her, I closed my eyes, raised my staff and shouted

"Tōketsu jikan!"

It meant freeze time. It was simple, but it had its affects. Just as Mikee was about to smash in Lin's head, everything froze. I raised my staff again and teleported to that area. All the members of NG looked petrified at what Mikee had become. I grimaced.

Everything was black-and-white, but it seemed more like black-and-grey. I walked up to where Mikee and Lin were. Lin, the creation of Tabuu, but I had caused her creation.

'_Now's not the time_,' I thought. I grabbed Mikee's shoulder, where time returned to normal to him. Just as he was about to punch Lin, I grabbed his fist with my left hand with no effort at all. I started crushing his fist, only a bit.

"W-what are you doing?" Mikee asked. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Mikee, you're not yourself. Return to normal," I said, trying to reach the real Mikee.

"And why should I?" He asked menacingly, still trying to get his fist out of my grip. After watching him try, I said

"Because Luna doesn't want to see you take a life." Mikee stopped struggling.

"W-what?"

I raised my staff and teleported the both of us back to my sanctuary, except I was sitting on my throne chair while Mikee was standing in the center of the room, looking pale.

…

**Mikee's POV:**

"Ugh, what's going on?" I asked myself. I felt like I was waking up from a terrible dream.

"I've restored you back to your normal self," a voice said. I looked up and realized I was in a while room, and there was a girl sitting on a throne. She had a strange, golden mask that reminded me of a bird, dark brown hair that looked black and went past her shoulders, pale skin, and a grey and black dress. The weirdest thing was, though, she looked like she was only a teenager.

"Although I look like a simple teenager, I'm actually older than you think. In your time, probably about a year ago, I became immortal and I haven't aged in the longest time. Like I said, in your time, a year, but in my time, boy, I can't even remember," the girl said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Well, you're in a sanctuary and, well, I'd love to tell you my real name, but you can just call me Aitho."

"Aitho? Does that mean something?"

The girl closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yes. Aitho is a simple codename, shortened from the word author."

"A-author?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yes, you see… I am… _the authoress of this story_!"

…

**Me: Long chapter. You seriously should've seen this coming! I know, I know, 'no more characters' but I had to! The author is always in the story, whether you realize it or not! **

**Luna: You know, this is the kind of thing that screws up a story.**

**Me: …You do realize since you're mine, I can make your death permanent, right?**

**Luna: …**

**Me: Also, how could I have forgotten the Mercenaries? I don't know what Marth's army is called, though. Thanks for mentioning that, Foxpilot. Also, before I forget AGAIN, as a thanks to PerfectPhoenix for something, check out his brawl fanfic,****SOG Brawlers. Another thing, before I get shot for still talking and padding the word count, I'm going to bring back the characters from Melee for this.**


	13. Meeting, part 2

**WARNING**: A VERY CONFUSING CHAPTER. I won't be surprised if you guys stop reading this…

I've got good news and bad news.

The good news is… (Does this even count as good news?) I've been reading 365 for more information on some of the smashers. It's a really good fan fiction on the site, so I'm recommending it. It's just a bunch of one-shots (I guess you can put it that way) at first, but when the plot thickens, you can't stop reading.

The bad news is that school starts in less than a month and it's FRESHMEN YEAR! I'M GOING TO DIE! I've gone into panic mode due to the fact that school starts mid-August (stupid teacher's pay cut…) and it's going to be HOT. Well, I'll post all I can before I die.

_Side Note: The reason I haven't updated is because my cousins were staying over for about a week and that meant less computer time._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of its sequels. Otherwise, Young Link and Mewtwo wouldn't have been replaced! Also Claus would be in!

…

"What do you mean you're the Authoress?" Mikee asked, clearly confused.

"I mean I'm the Authoress of this story," Aitho said.

"But what does that mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? You guys are in a story! A mere fan fiction!"

"What's a fan fiction?"

Aitho sighed at this.

"And I thought Link was thick-headed…" Aitho muttered under her breath.

"Well, you see, Mikee, a fan fiction is a story written by simple people about games or shows that they like. For example, one day I was bored and decided to write this."

Mikee stared at her confused still. Aitho groaned.

"So, Aitho, whatever you're name is, what do you mean you formed the New Generation? Didn't Mario and Zelda form it?" He asked.

"No, I actually did. I said that I needed original characters for my story and some people submitted, so I named it the New Generation."

"Ok, now I'm more confused."

Aitho groaned, clearly frustrated.

"Just forget it, you wouldn't understand. I'm going to go play Legend of Zelda and kill Ganondorf for the tenth time. Or is it seven?" Aitho wondered to herself.

"Legend of Zelda?"

…

"So, Soul, how long do you think it's going to be until she snaps?" Luna asked.

"Eh, a few more minutes, maybe hours depending on if she finishes writing this today," Soul said.

Luna suddenly slapped Soul.

"Stop, you're breaking the fourth wall!"

"As if it hasn't been broken enough."

"I guess that's true."

…

"And what's a Wii?" Mikee asked.

'I think this would've been easier if I was talking to Link,' Aitho thought.

"Ok, look, a Wii is an incredible game console created by Nintendo to replace the Game Cube."

"Nintendo? Game Cube?"

Aitho was silent for a moment before screaming and pulling her hair out.

Mikee cursed under his breath and sighed. Aitho eventually disappeared, so he was standing, bored.

"I wonder how the readers are taking this…" a voice said. Mikee looked in the direction of the voice and saw a boy about his age with red hair, a black t-shirt, and jeans.

"Who're you?" Mikee asked.

"The name's Soul. I'm one of Aitho's OC's."

"OC's?" Mikee asked. He actually was confused.

"Original Characters."

"Oh."

The two were silent for a few minutes when Soul yawned and put his hands on his head.

"Well, I'll be leaving now," Soul said.

"Aitho's almost calm, so she'll be back soon." With that, Soul disappeared and a few minutes later, Aitho came back.

"Well, now that I've listened to the awesome music of the Mother series, I'm calm," she announced in a happy tone.

"Moth-" Mikee started but after getting a death glare, he stopped.

"Alright, Mikee. We've wasted enough time as it is. What do you want to know?"

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"I told you that already, didn't I? Luna was watching and she couldn't see you do this. Even if Lin is heartless, it's not your responsibility to take her out."

"What's the background between you, Luna and Soul?"

"Hm? Oh, you met Soul, huh? Well, the best description would be… that… I'm the watcher of their world, of Lyliuse. I guess… you could say… I'm a goddess."

Mikee was slightly taken back by this, but continued asking questions.

"What will you do after you send me back to my time?"

Aitho remained silent for a few minutes. Despite wearing a mask, Mikee could still tell she was upset at the question.

"I have some information I'd like to discuss with the Smashers," she finally said.

"Is it about Tabuu?"

Aitho nodded her head.

"I'll send you back now, but you will collapse due to the amount of strength you used. You'll remain conscious but don't try to attack Lin," Aitho said, standing up and picking up her staff.

"Why not?"

"No time. We need to hurry."

"But why are you ignoring my question?"

Aitho laughed and walked up to Mikee. She raised her staff and waved it, sending Mikee back to the frozen time.

…

Mikee suddenly collapsed. All the members of NG stared in shock and terror at what they had just witnessed. Lin slowly sat up.

"See, you can't even kill me," Lin said, laughing. Mikee glared at her, but Aitho's words echoed in his ears.

"Wha-what's happening to Luna?" Violet suddenly asked. All heads turned to where Luna's body was.

"She's… glowing," Clive said. Suddenly, there was a blinding white light, and where Luna's body once was, stood Aitho, without her mask, surrounded by a white color and when she spoke, it was with an echo.

"Lin, you don't belong here," she said.

"Who are you?" Lin snapped.

"I'm simply here to tell you to leave this place."

"What? Why should I listen to you?"

"I saved your life."

Lin glared at Aitho, then at Mikee. Mikee glared back while Aitho simply closed her eyes.

"I'll only say this one more time: Leave."

Lin laughed and stayed where she was.

"You forced me to do this," Aitho said as she drifted towards Lin, raising her staff. Lin created a knife.

"That won't be of any use," Aitho continued. She waved her staff and Lin started floating in the air.

"W-what are you doing? Put me down!" Lin yelled. She was dangerously high in the air. Aitho chuckled.

"Should your death be simple and quick, or slow and painful?" Aitho wondered aloud. She seemed to be pacing in the air walking around Lin, as if deciding something.

"Oh, I know," Aitho said after a few minutes, a wicked smile appearing on her face.

"What're you going to do?" Lin asked.

"I can't tell you, it'll ruin the fun."

Aitho laughed menacingly before raising her staff, which became a metal baseball bat. She brought it down on Lin's arm, who screamed from the amount of pain. Aitho swung it on her other arm.

"AHHHHHH! What the hell are you doing?"

Lin screamed. Aitho swung it over and over, enjoying Lin's protests, until Lin gave a blood curdling scream.

…

Mikee was starting to realize just how dangerous this person was. But what was she doing? She could've just done this long ago. Something hit him; Final Smash. What if she were Luna's final smash, like Wario or Sonic, transforming? He had to think about this later, considering how Krystal had shouted that Luna was breathing.

…

Oh, I really, really, don't like how this came out. Another reason I didn't update was because I've been rewriting this chapter several times.


	14. Rain

**1) Catluver, YES GET AN ACCOUNT! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**2) Ooh, just realized those last two chapters were a bit like that Hinata-Naruto bit from the anime. That was so sad; I was on the verge of tears when Naruto said **

"**Stop… Don't come, Hinata."And he was forced to look down while she was crawling to him. Ohh, I'm such a sucker for NaruHina. I'd recommend watching that scene (Ep. 166 Shippuden) if you like Naruto or NaruHina.**

**I'm sorry if I'm spoiling this for anyone. It was just so sad. *sobs in corner***

…

"Hey Mikee," Aitho said. After some of the older smashers came, Mikee was outside with Aitho.

"Yeah?" Mikee asked looking up.

"Tell me. Do you honestly think this is all real?"

"I… don't understand."

Before either of them could say anything else, it started raining.

…

Link , Zelda, Mario, and Marth got Luna and Lin inside while Aitho continued her conversation with Mikee.

"Mikee, you can't see Luna right now. You should probably get some rest."

"B-but-"

"Just go to sleep."

Mikee didn't know why, but he was compelled to obey.

"Ok," he said, going to his room. From the window, Mikee could tell that it was raining hard.

'What's the meaning behind this? What's Aitho planning?' Mikee thought before falling asleep.

…

"Hey, Mikee, wake up," someone yelled, pounding on the door. Mikee groaned. Sunlight seemed to be seeping through the curtains. Mikee looked outside the window and was shocked to see that the ground was completely dry.

"Mikee!"

Mikee opened the door. Krystal was there, steaming.

"What do you want?"

"Look, Mr. Grumpy Pants, I'm just here to wake you up, nothing else," Krystal said, folding her arms across her chest. Mikee groaned and went to the cafeteria.

…

"Yeah, so then he pulls out his claws, walking across my shoulders…" Violet was saying, telling a story about one of her friend's pets. The members of New Generations were eating breakfast, which consisted of the classic eggs and bacon.

"Ouch," Clive said.

"Yup. Cats plus water equals…"

"Pain?" Luna finished. Violet nodded. Luna chuckled.

"Hey! I can easily turn into a cat and do that to you," Violet said.

"Sorry."

Mikee stared bewildered at the scene.

'Am I dreaming?' he thought. Everything felt real. Mikee pinched himself. Hard.

"Ow! Damn it. What's going on," Mikee said quietly to himself.

"Hey, Mikee," Greg said. Mikee jumped slightly but turned to Greg.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What're you doing standing around? Get some food and come sit with us."

…

Mikee was silent the entire time.

"Any other crazy stories, Vio?" Luna asked. Violet was slightly shocked at the new nickname she received.

"What, you don't like it?" Luna asked.

"Well…"

"Hey, everyone!" Peach suddenly yelled.

"All of the people are coming today!"

"What are they here for, again?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about, Luigi," Zelda said. They were still sticking to the plan and decided to do an actual party.

"Um, Zelda?" Greg asked.

"Yes, Greg?"

"Where's Kirby and Yoshi?"

"Uh…"

…

"Alright, it only took _**SEVERAL**__ GRUESOME HOURS_, but I did it! I made breakfast," Zelda said triumphantly. She was covered in what looked like flour. Good thing she was wearing an apron.

"Wow, Zelda, I'm impressed," Peach said, staring at all the food Zelda made.

"Thank you, Peach! That makes me really glad."

"Nyehehehe," a voice suddenly said.

"What was that?" Peach asked, putting her hand over her mouth. Suddenly, a long tongue stretched out and ate half the food.

"Oh no!" Zelda shrieked. Suddenly, the rest of the food seemed to be sucked up.

"NOOOOO!" Zelda screamed. "I am _not_ making that food again!"

"Oh, God!" The voice said.

"Kirby?" Peach asked.

"This food is terrible! Who cooked it?" Yoshi said.

"Me," Zelda said through gritted teeth, transforming into Sheik.

"HOLY -"

…

"They're probably just raiding the kitchen," Zelda said.

Everyone stared at her, as if not believing her.

"Uh, anyway, everyone should come to the main room at about two or three p.m. to see everyone arrive," Peach said, breaking the silence.

…

"Hey, Luna, can I ask you something?" Mikee said after a while.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Erm, alone?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Luna said, getting up from the table. After they were out of everyone's earshot, Mikee immediately asked what was on his mind.

"Shouldn't you be in the infirmary? I mean, you were seriously injured yesterday and now you're perfectly fine."

"Injured? What are you talking about? I wasn't injured yesterday," Luna said, clearly confused.

"This isn't the kind of thing to be joking about, Luna."

"You're the one that's joking. Yesterday was just a normal day; Zelda explained everything, we met Violet, and I contacted my friend. That's all that happened."

"What? What about Lin?"

"Who?"

"You… you really don't remember?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Mikee. Maybe you had a weird dream or something."

"It… it was so real though." Mikee said under his breath.

"I mean, come on, Luna, how could you forget that you died?" Mikee said loudly.

"What?"

"Yeah, you died and were revived."

"Mikee, I really don't know what you're talking about. I'm going back to the cafeteria."

"Wait, Luna! What about Aitho?"

"Aitho? Who are these people, Mikee?"

"Aitho, your Master?"

"My master's name isn't Aitho, Mikee." Luna left quickly to avoid any more weird questions.

Mikee punched the wall.

"What's going on?" He asked himself.

…

"Hey, Greg, Clive," Mikee asked, walking up to them. They were in the main room since everyone was waiting for the arrival.

"Yeah?" Greg asked

"Please tell me you remember what happened yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"With Luna?"

"I'm not following," Clive said.

"Don't you remember? Tabuu's clone, Lin?"

"Mikee, nothing happened yesterday."

"Damn it."

Mikee was sure now that nothing happened. He didn't know if everyone was playing a trick on him or anything, but one thing was sure: he was starting to lose his sanity.

…

**(Not part of the story):**

"**Hey, Ness, I have to ask you something," Lucas said.**

"**What is it?" Ness asked.**

"**I think we should've got some other people to come, like Ninten."**

"**Or Jeff."**

"**Or Loid."**

"**Or Ana."**

"**Or Paula."**

"**Or Teddy."**

"**Or Poo."**

"**Or Kumator-"**

"**I GET IT!" A voice suddenly rang.**

"**What was that?" Lucas asked.**

"**I don't know. It probably doesn't matter."**

**I'll include Ninten, at least. The adorable psychic. Oh, and if you're wondering, the entire span of chapters is at least four and a half days, the second half being the next chapter. I wanted to include it, but I spammed the word count enough as it is. Nyeh, that cat story actually happened to me. Evil Kitty.**

**Oh, one more thing. This is kind of important. This might be my last chapter for a while. School is coming WAY too fast, and I have plans for next week, so I might not post another chapter for some time.**


	15. Let the Party And Games BEGIN!

**5O+ REVIEWS! FREDERICA YEAH! (Fan-made Swear; it's an inside joke…)**

**This calls for celebration! And, oh, what coincidence, Luigi's party is in this chapter! Yes! In honor of this historical event, I'm going to do a small number of filler chapters to show the… "normal" side of the Base. I have two planned involving LoZ characters, and I'm taking requests!**

**The List of all characters Coming to the Base:**

**Leaf **

**Claus **

**Ninten **

**Krystal (From Star Fox)**

**Young Link (Toon Link was never there in my story. Must fix that)**

**Mewtwo **

**Roy**

**Dr. Mario**

**Pichu **

**Layla (request)**

**? (I decided to take Soul out. He'll interfere with the MikeexLuna-ness in the story. I fixed chapter 11 so it fits.)**

**WARNING: This chapter contains slight fluff. Too much for slight.**

…

"So, when's everyone going to come?" Ness asked, being very impatient.

"It shouldn't be much longer," Zelda said.

"How are they coming, anyway?" Popo asked.

"Well, earlier, we had Captain Falcon and Fox go pick everyone up. We added some people to the list, so…"

"Hey, we're getting all those games today, right?" Link asked. In order to relieve everyone from their boredom, Peach and Zelda ordered the appropriate games and consoles for the Smashers. Link and Mario were in for a lot…

"Captain Falcon picked them up right before he went to get everyone," Zelda said.

"Sweet."

Zelda smiled at Link's naïve side.

After a while, the doors to the outside opened, and twelve people came inside, each holding large boxes.

"Finally," Ness said under his breath.

"Let's help them, everyone. This way, we'll get our games," Peach said.

…

"Ninten, look out! It's _GIYGAS_!" Ness shouted, pointing to Mewtwo.

"_What did you call me?_" Mewtwo asked telepathically.

"I'll stop him," Ness said, throwing his yo-yo at Mewtwo.

"_Ow! What are you doing, kid?_"

"Don't lie, _Giegue_!"

"_Giegue? I thought you said I was Giygas!_"

"They're the same person, you should know!"

"Ness, calm down. This is Mewtwo, a Pokémon. Not Giygas," Ninten said, holding back his look-a-like.

"Wh-what?" Ness asked, shocked.

"_I'm a Pokémon, you prick_," Mewtwo yelled into Ness' head.

"Ow!"

…

Lucas was walking around, looking for his twin.

'_He better not be pulling a prank_,' he thought.

"Lucas!" A familiar voice yelled. Lucas turned in the direction and smiled.

"Claus," Lucas yelled in the same manner. Claus tackled his younger twin and laughed.

"How long were ya looking for me, Luke?" Claus asked, getting off of Lucas.

"Where were you?" Lucas asked.

"Following you the whole time!"

_SMACK!_

…

"Daddy!"

Pikachu turned around.

'_Who called me 'Daddy'?_' Pikachu thought.

"Pikachu! Over here," the voice said. Pikachu turned and saw Pichu who was dragging Jigglypuff with him.

"Pichu, how many times have I told you I'm not your father?"

"But you like Jigglypuff, right?"

"Even if we were together, Pokémon breeding doesn't work that way. I'm the male…"

"And I'm the female," Jigglypuff said, finishing his sentence.

"But you treat me as if I'm your own child," Pichu said.

Pikachu remembered when Pichu first came. He was new, and he was small. He needed some guidance, someone who could help him. And Pikachu and Jigglypuff took it upon themselves to help Pichu.

"Fine, you can call me 'daddy' but only this once," Pikachu aid to his pre-evolution.

"Yay! Thank you, daddy!"

Pikachu couldn't help but smile.

…

"_So… this girl of yours, Leaf. You told her about how we were going to pick her up, right?_" Lucario asked telepathically.

"Yes. But where is she?" Red answered.

"Boo," a voice said into Red's ear. Unfortunately, Red was prepared for this and quickly turned around, grabbing Leaf's wrist.

"Ah, let me go, Red," the sixteen year old said, trying to break free.

"Not unless you kiss me," Red said, smiling. Leaf growled but eventually did kiss Red.

"There, now let me go," Leaf said. Red let go of her.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it," Red said mischievously. Leaf blushed and hugged Red.

"Yes, yes I did."

KC stared at the scene, wondering who his mother was. He could only remember his father, but not a mother.

…

"Where's Young Link?" Popo asked.

"Yeah, he and Claus are the ones who always get everything started," Nana said. They were with Link and Zelda, who were also looking for Young.

"If I was seven years younger, where would I be?" Link muttered to himself.

"Gee, probably pulling pranks on some people," Zelda said. Link groaned.

"Zeruda-hime," a quiet voice said. Zelda, Link, and the Ice Climbers turned around and saw Young Link bowing in respect.

"Young Link, please, no need for the formalities," Zelda said, blushing. Even if he were a re-incarnation of Link, he was still the same, but more well-mannered.

"A-are you sure?" Young Link asked. Zelda nodded.

"Hey, Young," the Ice Climbers said.

"Hi, Nana, Popo. Where's Ness and the others?" Young Link asked.

"I'm not sure, but let's go find them," Popo said.

"Ok."

Zelda watched as Young Link ran off and stared at the present-day Link.

"I wonder if we'll ever get married and have kids," Zelda said softly.

"What was that, Zel?" Link asked. Zelda smiled at him.

"Nothing, Link."

…

"Roy," Marth said, staring at his companion.

"Hello, Marth. It's good to be back."

"Good to have to back." The two of them laughed.

"So, where's Ike?" Roy asked, wondering what his replacement was like.

"Helping set up for the party."

"Party?" Marth glared at him as if saying 'Go along with it. I'll explain later.'

"Oh, right the party," Roy said with a nervous chuckle.

"So… is the Sword of Seals working fine?" Marth said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes… fine."

"Hey, are you Roy?" A voice asked. Roy turned around and saw Ike.

"Are you Ike?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I'm Roy."

A silence seemed to surround the three swordsmen.

"So, how about my game coming out in North America?" Marth asked, trying to break the silence.

"That's old news, Marth," Roy said.

"Oh, right..."

…

Dr. Mario didn't want to attract too much attention, so he simply went up to Mario and Peach and asked where the infirmary was so he could set up his equipment.

"It's over here," Peach said, leading the way. Dr. Mario nervously stared at Mario. He knew they were two separate beings, but something was strange about being in each other's presence.

"Can I speak to you two in private?" Dr Mario asked when they got to the infirmary.

"Oh, certainly," Peach said.

"I know this may sound strange, but…" Dr. Mario began.

"…But something just doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"About me being here."

"Isn't that why you left last time?" Peach asked.

"Yes, but being here with Mario… something's different this time… It's hard to explain."

"I understand," Mario said. Dr. Mario still couldn't shake off this feeling. What was it?

…

"Layla, oh Layla," Violet said in a singsong voice as she was looking for her friend. Who knew they could easily get lost with everyone rushing to get the boxes?

"Violet, you're looking for you're friend right?" Luna asked from behind Violet.

"Yes. Are you looking for yours?" Luna nodded.

"You know, you're not bad at singing," Luna said. Violet blushed from being heard, but smiled.

"Who's your friend again?" Violet asked.

"Hm? Oh, she's short, has black, wavy-ish, curly-ish hair, brown eyes; she's only about thirteen or fourteen. I'm surprised Ness and the others don't know her."

"Does she know PSI?"

"A little. Who's your friend?"

"Her name's Layla. She's blonde, has green eyes. I'm worried about her, though. She hates being alone."

"Violet," a voice said. Violet turned around and smiled.

"Layla!"

Violet hugged her friend. Luna smiled.

"Oh, Layla, this is Luna. She's also helping the Smashers. Erm, well, not helping, but she's a member of that group I told you about," Violet explained.

"Hi, Luna," Layla said.

"Hi, Layla," Luna said.

"Um, if you two will excuse me, I have to find my friend."

Luna walked away from the two.

'_Where are you, Chris_?' Luna thought.

"PK Freeze," Ness' voice rang. The sound of a girl gasping in excitement could be heard.

"Wow, you guys are so much better than me!" The girl's voice said.

"There you are," Luna muttered as she walked in the direction of the voices. Chris seemed to be smiling as she displayed a PK Fire. Unfortunately, it was rather weak.

"Aww," the girl said when she saw her move.

"Chris," Luna said.

"Oh, Luna-sama," the girl said.

"Please, Chris, no more honorifics."

"Gomen, gomen."

"It sounds like she's saying 'Go men,'" Ness said to Lucas. Chris used a PK Fire on him.

"Ahh! My hat! _My hat!_" the boy ran off screaming.

Luna sweat-dropped.

"Chris, you'll be staying in one of the guest rooms with Claus and the others."

Chris's face lit up at Claus's name.

"Oi, not in the same room," Luna said.

"Why are you so mean, _onee-san_?"

"Onee-san? I didn't know you had a little sister," Mikee suddenly said.

"She's not my sister. She simply likes to call me that."

"Hey, Luna-sama, is this your boyfriend?" Chris asked. Luna and Mikee blushed furiously.

"What?" They yelled in unison. Chris laughed and ran off, disappearing in the crowd.

"Claus, I think you two will be wreaking all kinds of havoc," Lucas said to his twin.

"Yep, she might be even worse than me," Claus said, smiling and folding his arms across his chest. A sly smile appeared on Lucas's face as he whispered something into Claus's ear, which resulted in Claus chasing Lucas.

"Wait for me," Ninten said, pulling out an inhaler. This left Luna and Mikee alone. Well, not entirely considering how several people were conversing around them.

"Hey, Luna," Mikee asked.

"Yes?"

"Chris's shirt… it's kind of like… Aitho's dress."

"Mikee, for the last time, I really don't know what you're talking about."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Luna stared at Mikee, confused. He had given up… easily.

…

"So you actually have the fools doing a party?" Tabuu asked.

"Yes," a voice said.

"Strange."

"Well, they needed to make it believable, didn't they?"

"True."

A few moments silence...

"When will the party start, though?" Tabuu asked.

"Soon enough."

"Oh, and if you're leaving, tell Meta the plan worked perfectly."

"You shouldn't overuse his power. It'll weaken him, the more he overdoes it."

"He's a robot."

The voice growled lowly.

"You truly are heartless."

"What about you? Your mind is sick and twisted."

"It's nothing compared to you."

"Hmph."

…

"Ok, Luigi, the REAL reason we have all this going on! Your birthday party," Peach announced.

"But… it's not my birthday," Luigi said. A few quick death glares and Zelda broke the silence.

"Uh, this is to make up for all of your birthdays that we've missed!"

"Oh, well, at least Weegee finally gets some respect."

"Damn it, Luigi!" Several voices shouted from the crowd.

…

**Long chapter.**

**Lots going on this chapter, huh? I have inspiration! I don't exactly know what it is yet… Chris is my OC from my EarthBound fan fiction. She's slightly (no, not slightly… tremendously) different here than in there, especially her appearance. If you like Earthbound, please see it. (Hooray for referencing my other fan fictions!) *shot***

**Oh, and I wanted to do a Fox/Krystal scene but I didn't know what to put.**


	16. FC: Young Link: Conv, er, Grocery Store

_**Open 24 hours… Convenience store...**_** I love that song!**

…

**Young Link's POV:**

The party was, overall, a disaster. Someone (by the name of Chris) decided it'd be hilarious if they spiked the drinks. Several Smashers ended up getting drunk and destroying things. Ness, Popo, and Claus, unfortunately, didn't pay attention to the subtle hints Chris gave them about the drinks. Needless to say, some people got burned, electrocuted, and frozen. Ninten, Nana, and Lucas, and I watched helplessly as there friends were beaten by angry Smashers who weren't drunk. Chris was being scolded by Luna, looking truly regretful. After a while, probably around eleven p.m., everyone decided to go to sleep or pass out on the floor(the drunkards). Except for a few.

"But, Zelda, why do I have to go?" I asked.

"Because, Kirby and Yoshi are in food comas, so now's the perfect time to go," Zelda said. Someone needed to get some groceries, and I was the unlucky one.

"Here, I'll give you some extra rupees to buy some candy or something," Zelda said, handing me a few green rupees. I decided to tell Chris and Lucas, who were helping get Claus upstairs. Chris gave me a weird square box thing that played music. She had it locked on one song that played clear, understandable, Japanese. She told me to listen to it a few times while walking to the store.

Little did I know how well it would fit…

…

(_Italic/Underline_: Song lyrics)

_Well, my parents are asleep. There's so much I want to do_

I thought of adult self and Zelda as my parents for some reason. At least parent figures.

_Its midnight; all of my friends are asleep. __There's nothing on TV but static… I know! I'll go to the convenience store!_

Well, it was midnight, and my friends are in a drunken haze, so that counts. Also, I'm going to the grocery store, not the convenience.

_Open 24 hours (Convenience Store)____and all year round (Convenience Store)_

Grocery stores open at midnight. How convenient. (No pun intended) I don't know about that year-round thing though.

_With surveillance cameras (Convenience Store)____Why don't I warm up here? (Convenience Store)_

What? That doesn't make much sense…

_It's a gathering place for punks ("Let's hang out at the entrance")___

I saw some weird looking guys sitting in front of the entrance of the store, smoking cigarettes.

_I'm scared to go inside ("Let's hang out at the entrance")_

I'm not scared! This song lies.

_I hear a voice! (Hey, you girl!)_

One of the guys actually said that.

"What?" is all I responded with.

_Wh-wh-wh-what? _

"Are you wearing a bra?"

"What! Oh, hell no!" I unsheathed the Master Sword.

…

The men were bleeding from several cuts and stabs. Mission accomplished. Now, I just have to get in and get the groceries.

_Well, after getting rid of those punks____The welcoming automatic doors open for me_

I was looking for some juice when an old man snickered. I saw the title of the magazine he was reading.

_An old man next to me looks at dirty magazines I don't know what to buy, so I try to decide___

_Open 24 hours (Convenience Store)____and all year round (Convenience Store)____Utility bills (Convenience Store)____Hurry up with the copier! (Convenience Store)_

The chorus of the song repeated again, but I got the groceries we needed and went to the line.

_A mute-looking part-timer works there (With a blank look on his face)____And I'm wearing no makeup (With drawn-on eyebrows too)_

How could Chris even think I'd like this part? But the man at the register looked kind of emo, like those guys from that one movie series that's so terrible but gets so much praise. (A/N: _coughcough_Twilight_coughcough_)

_Some Anman please! (We're out of stock)____Some meat buns will do then (Certainly)_

I don't even know what Anman is…

_The way he gave my change____As I open up my hand____The coins pile up like a receipt paperweight____I can hardly keep all this change together____As I get furious I have to do something____So I planned some mischief_

Self-explanatory. This next part followed the song perfectly.

"Excuse me," I asked the man.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Um... um…"

"May I help you?" he asked again.

"Um… um…" I said again.

"The line's getting longer," the man said, tapping his foot.

"Um… um…"

"Please hurry up and decide."

_An egg please (One egg coming up)____Another egg please (Two eggs... )____Another egg please (Three eggs...)_

I actually stacked up candy bars, but, oh, well.

"That's all I need," I said.

_Just eggs?__  
_I saw a random bottle of hot sauce sitting in the candy bar area, so I picked it up.

_And lot's of tempura sauce, too (Certainly)_

"How much will it be?" I asked.

"Altogether, with the groceries, $220," the man said, but he seemed to be eyeing a rupee "accidentally" hanging out of my pocket.

"Here's a purple rupee, about $500 in your currency," I said.

"Don't you have anything else? This is a lot."

"Here's 100 rupees."

"Don't you have anything smaller?"

"Can't you give me change?"

"I guess…"

"I don't want a receipt."

"Slow down, kid."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"We don't have one here."

"Then where do you go?"

The man stayed silent. The rest of the song was about how night faded to morning and the kid's parents killing him if he didn't hurry home. Unfortunately, it was only about an hour for me. I asked the man if I could borrow the cart to take all the groceries back. I don't know how Zelda expected me to carry all of this alone.

"You'll have to give me another one of those rupees," the man said. I gave him a green rupee, saying it was worth more than the purple. I chuckled as I walked back to the base, pushing the cart. When I got there, Zelda and Peach took all of the groceries to the kitchen while Lucas, Chris, Ninten, and Nana were talking still.

"Hey, Chris," I said loudly. She turned her head to me.

"What?" I threw the box at her, but it hit her in the face.

…

**WOOT! FILLER CHAPTER DONE! THIS IS ONLY THE START OF THE ARC, SO HANG TIGHT! Oh, and yes, the box is an iPod. Chris plays a MAJOR part in these filler chapters.**


	17. FC: Samus: Popular

**School starts upcoming Monday, whoopee… Enjoy my misery… This song has been stuck in my head and I decided "Meh, why not let Violet sing for once?" It doesn't even fit, though. Is it wrong to know more than half of those lyrics by heart?**

…

**Samus' POV:**

All I wanted was a little peace and quiet. How'd it end up like this?

"Hello, Samus," a voice said.

"Peach! Let me go," I screamed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Samus. I've been waiting for this day a long time," Peach said in a low voice.

"Well, at least let her go!"

Violet was sitting in a corner, gagged and chained.

"I can't. I need to, uh, 'borrow' her singing voice."

Violet seemed to saying something, but it was muffled. Peach stared at me. Suddenly, someone- or something- seemed to put a gag over my mouth. This wasn't that bad, but I still wondering what Peach was going to do.

"Toad, she can't see this. You know what to do," Peach seemed to be saying to the Toad that was preventing me from speaking. Something hit me hard in the back of my head. Lovely.

…

"Samus, now that you're here against your will, I'm making you my new Project," A voice said. I saw that it was Peach… but her voice… I saw that Violet was unconscious.

"You really don't have to do that." That what I wanted to say, or at least was trying to say. The gag was restraining from saying a real word. Suddenly, a musical note was heard. Oh no… I screamed as loud as I could. Please, oh, please, anything but this.

"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it, who isn't… less fortunate than I! My tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over. I know- I know, exactly… what they need. And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face," Peach/Violet started singing. I certainly got positive responses about my beauty. Maybe Peach was just jealous…

"Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed. Follow my lead, and yes indeed, you… will… be…"

Oh no.

"Popular, you're gonna be popular. I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys. Little ways to flirt and flounce. Ooh! I'll show you what shoes to wear-"

Peach lifted up my leg, which resulted in me falling.

"How to fix your hair-"

Peach pulled off my ponytail. Oh, God, please kill me!

"Everything that really counts to be popular. I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports-"

I personally thought I was good at sports!

"Know this slang you've got to know! So let's start 'cause you've got a long way to go."

I can't describe what Peach did next. She pulled out… dresses… and skirts. Pink skirts!

"Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis! Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and adviser, there's nobody wiser, not when it comes to popular, you're gonna be popular, and with an assist from me, to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were- well, are. There's nothing can stop you from becoming popular… lar!"

Violet- I mean, Peach, started singing a few la's as Peach attempted to put make up on me.

"We're gonna make you popular." I tried with all my might to kick Peach away from me.

"When I see depressing creatures, with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf…. To… think… of… celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh!" Despite that, Peach laughed in her own voice.

"They were popular!" Peach sang in Violet's voice.

"Please," I tried to say.

"It's all about popular! It's not about aptitude; it's the way you're viewed, so it's very shrewd to be… very, very, popular like me!"

After forcing more make up and girly clothing on me, Peach spoke in her normal voice. I also noticed that Violet was starting to regain consciousness.

"Why, Samus, look at you… you're beautiful."

I was beautiful before! I probably look like a clown. I also noticed that I could move again.

"I… I have to go," I said as I quickly freed Violet with my whip and dragged her away from the crazy princess.

…

**Normal POV:**

"That woman's crazy," Samus yelled. Snake saw that she was wearing make up and… a dress? She also was pulling Violet with her. What were they running from? Snake peered into the room they came from and wished he never did. Peach was singing.

"And though you protest, you're disinterest… I know clandestinely… you're gonna grin and bear it, you're new found popularity! Ha!" Peach looked and saw that Snake was watching.

"Oh, God, never sing again!" Snake said as he clutched his head and ran.

…

Samus, I feel your pain. Popular, the song about… being popular. It's from an amazing play…show…thing called Wicked. I still wish I could go see it. Snake, how long will you be in therapy? Oh, and Peach was borrowing Violet's voice when she was singing. I can't exactly explain how she took the voice, maybe a little forced psychic power, but… Violet sung, so please stop asking, Catluvur. Oh, and I know that Glinda/Peach was supposed to say the please, but I felt it would fit Samus better. I'm going to go listen to Defying Gravity now.


	18. Final Filler Chapter: Cake or Death?

1: FFFF, I hate my life.

2: Those books, man! At least I'm getting upper-arm strength…

Note: Most of the Fillers planned have been all squeezed into this one. I'm reaching a bit of a deadline, so please, put the machete down… And the flamethrower… and the-

Chris: Slight spoilers.

…

"Happy place. Happy place. Happy place. Happy place. Happy place. Happy place," Snake seemed to be muttering along side Samus. After Peach's display, they were both traumatized.

"Samus?" Violet asked. Samus shrieked and pulled out her whip when she saw that it was Violet.

"Oh, sorry, Violet. I'm just a bit… jumpy after what Peach did."

"Oh, right… sorry about that. I'll be singing on my own free will if you want to hear. You know, to try and hear some good singing for once," Violet said, handing Samus a paper.

"Uh… sure," Samus said, staring at the paper. After Violet left, Samus stared at Snake.

"Hey, you might need this more than me," Samus said, giving him the paper.

"What is it?" Snake asked.

"Violet's going to be singing tomorrow, so I wanted to know if you'd like to go."

"With you?"

"Uh… not… not with me, but we can still go together."

"Like a date?"

"Y-yeah, sure, a date."

"Ok." Snake got up and left. Samus stared at him.

'_What… what just happened_?'

…

"Okay, here are some songs that I'm going to sing tonight," Violet said, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket. Only a few Smashers were there right now. Violet forgot to put where she would be singing, so several of the Smashers were looking. The Smashers that _were _there, however, were Link, Zelda, Samus, Snake (who was sitting next to Samus), Pit, and the members of The Next Generation.

"Huh… _OK_! Breakaway, All-American girl, and… A Place in this world," Violet read off her list. Everyone there stared at her in confusion.

"Oh, right, you don't know those songs… Well, that doesn't matter because the first song is 'Breakaway'!"

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but why are you singing this?" Clive asked.

"Uh… well, Clive, Greg, whoever you are-"

"Clive."

"Well, Clive, I'm singing this because… I'm feeling a little home sick. I mean, I know Layla's here and all, but I still feel lonely."

Everyone remained quiet for a few moments, not sure what to say.

"Ok, let's start," Layla said, taking the microphone from Violet only for a second before giving it back. Music started playing. Violet took a deep breath.

"Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down… I'd just stare out my window.  
Dreaming of what could be, and if I'd end up happy, I would pray…

Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out, I Felt like no one could hear me.  
Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here, so I'd pray… I could break away…"

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance, Make a change, and break away... Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, Make a change, and break away…"

Zelda, Samus, Luna, Krystal, Jewel, and Layla cheered a bit.

"Wanna feel the warm breeze; Sleep under a palm tree, and feel the rush of the ocean.  
Get onboard a fast train, Travel on a jet plane… Far away, and break away…"

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky, and I'll make a wish, take a chance, Make a change, and break away... Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, Make a change, and break away…"

A few more Smashers in the room cheered.

"Buildings with a hundred floors. Swinging with revolving doors… Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
Gotta keep movin on… movin on… Fly away, Break away…

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky, and I'll make a wish, take a chance, Make a change, and break away... Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, Make a change, and break away…break away… break away…"

The music had ended. Violet noticed that the rest of the Smashers invited had come in and were cheering, as well as the rest of the Smashers in the room.

"Uh… Thank you," Violet said.

"What else you got, Violet?" Luna asked.

"Well, on my list… All-American Girl."

"Let's hear it," Peach, one of the Smashers arriving late said. Some Smashers around her agreed.

"O-ok…"

More upbeat music started playing.

"Since the day they got married, he'd been praying for a little baby bo-oy… Someone he could take fishing, Throw the football and be his pride and jo-oy… He could already see him holding that trophy, taking his team to state. But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket all those big dreams changed."

Some Smashers decided to clap to the rhythm.

"And now, he's wrapped around her finger, she's the center of his whole world… and his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect all American girl!"

"Go, Violet," Link and Pit yelled, making Violet blush.

"Sixteen short years later, she was falling for the senior football sta-ar… Before you knew it he was dropping passes, skipping practice just to spend more time with he-er… The coach said, hey son what's your problem? Tell me have you lost your mind? Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college, Boy, you better tell her goodbye…

But now, he's wrapped around her finger, she's the center of his whole world… and his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect all American girl!"

Some of the male Smashers stared in shock. What was the story, exactly?

"And when they got married and decided to have one of their own she said, 'be honest, tell me what you want'… And he said, honey you outta know:  
A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you- I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American…

Now, he's wrapped around her finger, she's the center of his whole world… and his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect all American girl… All American girl."

The song ended. Scattered applause was all Violet got.

"Oh, come on!" Violet whined.

"What does this mean, exactly?" Marth asked.

"I… don't know. I just wanted to see your oh-so priceless faces," Violet said with a giggle.

Ike and Marth groaned while Luna, Krystal, and Jewel stared messing with them. ("Hey, Marth, is your hair color natural?" "Ike, what happened to you awesome muscles?" "Why are we doing this, exactly?")

"Encore!" Layla said.

"No…" Someone whined.

"Encore, encore!" Samus started chanting, receiving several WTF faces from… everyone, really.

"Ok, fine."

'… A Place in this world,' Violet thought. That was the last song on her list.

Country music started playing.

"Where's this music coming from, anyway?"

"Shush…"

Violet ignored the side conversations and began singing.

"I don't know what I want, so don't ask me 'cause I'm still trying to figure it out. Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking… Trying to see through the rain coming down Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do."

"I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know… I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on… I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world…"

"Got the radio on, my old blue jeans And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve, Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine… Could you tell me what more do I need? And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah… But that's ok…

"I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know… I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on… I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world…"

"Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission but I'm ready to fly…"

"I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know… I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on… I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world…"

"Yeah!"

"Go, Violet!"

"Whoo!"

"Thank you, everyone. That's all of the songs," Violet said into the microphone.

"Boo! Encore!" Luna said.

"NO!" Several Smashers who were tired yelled.

…

"So, all of the adult smashers went to Violet's show thing?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Claus, Lucas, Ness, Ninten, and the Ice Climbers were talking in the base's main room.

"Hey, have you guys seen Young Link?" Chris asked. Ever since he hit her in the face, she was hunting him.

"No, I haven't seen him," Claus said.

"You're not lying, right?" Chris said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Uh… no."

"You HESITATED!"

Before Chris could do anything to Claus, someone knocked on the door.

"Who would knock on the door?" Lucas wondered.

"It sound's like it's coming from the entrance door," Ness said.

"Entrance door?" Nana asked.

"Don't question it!"

"Come on, Lucas, let's go see who it is," Chris said, tugging the teenager's arm. Claus glared at them.

"Um, ok," Lucas said, going with her.

"Why so angry, Claus?" Young Link asked, coming from his hiding spot.

"Angry? I'm not angry!" Claus almost shouted, clearly showing that he was angry.

"Uh… ok?"

"How long are ya gonna be hidin' from Chris, Young?" Ninten asked, lazy to complete some of the words.

"I don't know. Until some life-changing event happens, like… Kirby becoming a real boy or something."

"Kirby becoming a real boy?" Popo asked.

"Kirby could be a girl, we're not sure," Nana said.

"Whatever, it's not like it'll happen anytime soon," Claus muttered.

…

"Chris, who is that?" Lucas asked.

"… The worst person in the history of horrible people… Well maybe not the most, but…" Chris said.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you telepathically."

After sending the message to Lucas, Lucas fell on his knees.

"Oh, dear sweet Pokey Minch-Meat!"

"I'm not alone…" the figure at the door said.

"Who else did you bring?" Chris said worryingly.

"Me…" The other figure said, appearing from the shadows. The two children shared a knowing look and screamed.

Chris fell to her own knees besides Lucas and whimpered.

"Hahaha, I'll never stop until he's mine," the female said.

"I'll personally make sure that never happens," a voice said. Chris and Lucas turned and saw Princess Zelda, angry about the female's appearance at the case.

"Princess Zelda…" Lucas said.

"Both of you duck!" Zelda commanded as she pulled out a light arrow. Chris and Lucas grabbed each other and brought their faces to the floor as the arrow shot towards the two mysterious figures. A blue transparent shield appeared, protecting the antagonists.

"What?" Zelda said to herself.

'How could it fail?' she thought.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Link asked, running into the room. His eyes fell upon the female.

"You…" Link said softly. He stood in front of Zelda.

"Leave this place!" Link yelled angrily.

The rest of the Smashers ran into the room, hearing the screams.

"Lucas, Chris!" Claus yelled when he saw them, still holding each other. Lucas and Chris realized this and quickly pulled apart, scrambling off the floor and running to their friends.

"Slippy, what are you doing here?" Fox asked, staring at the second figure. Slippy Toad. Hated for reasons unknown to most of the Smashers.

"For revenge! Me and Ilia have been hated long enough," Slippy yelled. Ilia smirked.

"Together, we'll destroy the ones who stand in our paths."

"In case you haven't noticed, there's only two of you and more than forty of us," Samus said.

"Even if we are outnumbered, we'll surely win," Ilia said, pulling out a knife.

"What makes you think that?" Olimar asked.

"Tabuu has ensured it," Slippy said. Several Smashers gasped at the name. Like the name, it was a taboo.

"Of course, like several villains, we'll need to do something to distract most of you," Ilia said.

"Of course, you've never had any xperience," Peach said.

"Look who's talking?"

"Ilia, we need to hurry," Slippy said.

"Right, right…" Ilia muttered.

Ilia raised her hand and pointed it randomly at the crowd. A blinding light shot out of her hand and to Kirby and Meta Knight.

"Kirby, MK," some Smashers yelled. The light faded away, and everyone gasped, eyes widened.

"Kirby…"

"Meta Knight.."

"I can't believe Kirby's…"

No one was able to finish their sentences as they stared at the now-human Star Warriors.

"Kirby… you're a-" Zelda started, but was cut of by Peach.

"GIRL?"

Yes, Kirby was a short girl with pink hair, a pink jacket, scarf, skirt and a pink hat that resembled Kirby's original appearance.

"Holy Fucking SHIT," Kirby screamed n a high pitched voice. It sounded slightly normal for a girl, but…

"Oh, my God, Meta Knight!" someone shouted.

"Holy-"

"Dear Arceus-"

"Meta Knight?" Claus asked.

"What?" The short, blue-haired male yelled, clearly disliking that his mask disappeared.

"Am I some sick love child of you and Mega-Man?" Claus asked angrily, staring at Meta Knight's wings and sword.

…

BAD ENDING! And the plot thickens… rather strangely…

I hate Ilia, but Slippy, eh, he just wanted to be accepted by all means necessary…

Yes, Kirby is… A GIRL (For me at least)! I personally like gijinka-Kirby as a girl because of PurpleTriforce's (On DeviantArt) drawings of the star warriors. Yes, King Dedede became human too. I'm VERY sorry if you're confused, it's just a little thing called High School has been annoying me to hell and messing up my writing and… why must Silver be in _that_ class? *sighs* And O MAH GAWD, YOUNG LINK'S PSYCHIC? Claus, it's ok, we all think you're a sick love-child of Meta Knight and Mega-man… or at least megaman…

Don't expect another update for a few weeks…

Au Revoir (French class, noes…)

-GG09


	19. Chaos

**What's up with me and these crappy chapters? No, seriously? Plus, I've got to fix the two Krystals and a Chris thing…**

**NOTE: I KNOW ALMOST NOTHING OF MOST OF THE GAMES USED IN BRAWL, ONLY MARIO, LoZ, SOME KIRBY, MOTHER/EARTHBOUND, AND POKÉMON, SO IF ANYTHING IS SERIOUSLY SCREWED UP, LET ME KNOW SO I CAN FIX IT.**

…

"This is a joke, right? Ilia and Slippy Toad are going to defeat us?" Jewel said.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so cocky," Ilia said. Meta Knight found his mask and Kirby was looking for King Dedede.

"Like I said, there are only two of you," Samus said, pulling out her whip.

"Oh, really?" Slippy said with a smile.

Ilia raised her hand and several creatures appeared; wild Pokémon, Goombas, Bulblins, Moblins, Metroids, and waddle dees are only a few of the species that appeared.

"What?" Mario said to himself.

"Oh, come on," Link said in annoyance.

"How many are there?" Peach asked.

"More than four times as many people in the base… but I could be over-exaggerating this," Slippy said. Some of the animal Smashers stared at him.

"And animals," Slippy added.

"Peach, how many floors are in the base?" Ness asked. Peach gulped.

"Well, considering the number of people… twenty-five."

"T-t-t-t-t-t-twenty-five?" Ninten screamed.

"How'd we not notice that?" Greg muttered to himself.

"It really doesn't matter now, we just have to hurry and defeat these creeps," Chris said.

"Good idea," Young Link said, pulling out his sword.

"Hey, wait a minute- YOU!" Chris yelled, pointing at Young Link.

"Let's get this over with. Tabuu is waiting for us," Ilia said, impatient.

"Oh, yeah, Tabuu…" some of the Smashers muttered.

"Wait, where are Slippy and Ilia?" Jewel asked.

"Try to find us," Slippy's voice said.

"We could be on any floor in any room," Ilia's voice said.

"Oh, hell," Snake yelled.

"Oh, and did we forget to mention? All of our creatures are scattered across the building. Don't think we'd play fair," Ilia said.

"We didn't." Peach said angrily.

Some goombas and koopas charged towards the Smashers while Mario, Luigi, and Peach quickly disposed of them.

"Ok, New Generation; you take the first six floors. Brawl; take seven to twelve. Melee; thirteen to twenty. Everyone else will take the rest of the building," Mario said, taking up his role as leader.

"Yeah!" some Smashers cheered, running to the stairs, teleporting, or barely noticing the elevator and riding it.

"Wait, Mario," Kirby cried.

"What'll me, Meta Knight, and King D do?" she asked.

"Meta Knight has Galaxia. You and King Dedede can use your hammers. You might still have some of your abilities, Kirby," Mario said to her.

"Hm, ok," Kirby said, unsure.

…

"We have… an elevator?" Mikee asked.

"Who knew?" Violet said.

"Enough of that, we need to hurry," KC said.

"Honestly, how'd we not notice twenty-five stinking floors?" Krystal asked, commanding her Rotom to use a Spark on a group of moblins charging towards them.

…

"King Dedede, where are you," Kirby muttered to herself as she wandered around. Her new body was taking a very long time to get accustomed to. She was holding her hammer and standing next to Meta Knight.

"Why do you care about the fat king?" Meta Knight asked.

"Well, he could be anywhere, and what if the creatures got to him?"

"I'm surprised nothing's here right now."

"Oh, I just remembered, I'm supposed to be on one of the top floors. Oh, I don't know what to do…" Kirby ran off towards the elevator. Meta Knight snorted.

"At least I can make myself useful in any form…" Meta Knight whispered under his breath.

'Wait… what floor am I on?' he thought.

"Hey, Meta Knight, come on, we have to be on floors seven to twelve," Wolf said, running past the (former) Star Warrior.

Meta Knight sighed and followed Wolf.

…

"Fox, take the Arwing just in case something's on the roof," Mario said.

"Whatever you say," Fox muttered as he dashed to the port.

"Oh, hey, finally some enemies," Fox muttered when he saw some Goomba in a hall. He quickly pulled out his blaster and shot some of them. Unfortunately, every time he shot one, they would get back up as if nothing happened.

"Weird…" Fox saw that the goombas only went to his knee, so he stepped on one which quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke. The other Goombas finally realized something happened and charged towards him. Fox set up his reflector shield. The goombas disappeared on contact.

"Huh?" Fox questioned. His blaster wouldn't work but his reflector shield did.

"Oh, well…"

Fox raced to the Arwing.

…

"Look out," someone called. Krystal turned around and saw Chris shoot a PK Fire in her direction. The vulpine managed to dodge in time while the PSI move hit a pair of moblins.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was aiming for those Moblins," Chris apologized.

"I hope you were," Krystal growled through clenched teeth. Chris flinched. Although she put up the daredevil act, she was actually a very shy girl. She never did understand why, though.

"Hey, Chris… erm, Krystal," a voice called.

"Lucas, what is it?" Krystal asked.

"There's a swarm of… uh… I can't remember the name, but they're heading this way," Lucas struggled to say.

"Great," Krystal muttered. Now she was stuck with two teenagers fighting waddle dees.

…

"Mario, where are all the creatures? Everyone else has found some, but this floor is so… empty," Peach said to the plumber.

"I… don't know… They should be here. Come to think of it, there were none on the first floor, were there?" Mario responded.

"Mario," Kirby called.

"What is it Kirby?"

"I think I heard someone say they got King Dedede, Slippy and Ilia," Kirby said, clearly worried.

"What?" Peach asked, alarmed.

"I don't know! I'm just… maybe that's why he was gone? What if they tested there tricks on him?"

"Kirby, just calm down," Peach said, assuring the distressed Star Warrior.

"I can't! I know King D and I don't normally get along, but we're still friends!"

"Look, Kirby, I'm sure he's- Kirby, look out," Peach suddenly screamed.

"Huh?"

Kirby turned around and saw a bulblin heading her way. Out of self-defense, Kirby swung her hammer sharply into the bulblin's head, causing it to explode in a flurry of colors.

"Did… did I just do that?" Kirby asked, blinking.

"Yes you did…" Mario said.

"Ok, Kirb, just keep fighting with your hammer," Mario continued.

"R-right," Kirby said, running off.

"Peach, you have your… items that you could use. I'm going to go see if there's anything on the lower floors," Mario said to Peach.

"Ok… be safe!" Peach called as Mario ran towards the staircase.

…

"Mikee, is it me, or does this floor seem…" Luna's voice trailed off.

"At full capacity?"Mikee asked, staring at the large amount of goombas, koopas, bulblins, and moblins.

"Uh… yeah, sure… that's exactly what I was going to say…"

Luna formed a scythe with her moon beam and made a deep, clean cut on a moblin's stomach. Strangely enough, the cut left on the moblin healed instantly.

"Whoa," Luna said in astonishment.

"Ok, is this seriously happening?" Violet asked.

"Healing instantly? That's just not fair," Mikee said, shooting a sun blast at a group of goombas, disappearing.

"What! You're kidding me," Luna almost shrieked. Mikee smirked. Luna decided to try a moon blast (that she rarely uses) on a bulblin. All it did was disintegrate on the creature, attracting the bulblin's attention.

"Damn it," the girl muttered.

"That's weird," Violet said. She morphed her hand into a bear's claw, attacking a koopa, disappearing instantly. Luna stared, confused and disappointed. Her friends, however, failed to notice this.

Mikee shot a sun blast at a moblin that was about to attack Luna.

"Pay attention, will you?" Mikee yelled to the girl. Luna frowned and created a fencing sword, trying to injure as many creatures as she could, but failing to destroy a single one.

…

"Aw, crap," Fox yelled. When he got out of the port in the Arwing, he was shot down by some bulblins and moblins holding laser guns(?), but Fox wasn't entirely what shot him down. He called Greg and Clive to come fix his ship, but he wasn't sure which one was the mechanic.

"This is going to take a while," Clive said.

"Just get it fixed, ok?"

"Sure thing."

Greg and Falco decided to take the skies and shoot down whatever shot down the Arwing.

Wolf was using the Landmaster to attack anything trying to get into the building, since Fox told him some creatures were probably outside. Wolf was relentless to do it, but after getting threatened by Krystal, he decided to help. Although Wolf did fail to stop a Metal Gear REX from crashing into the Base.

…

"Lucas, where's Claus?" Chris asked as the two ran upstairs.

"I think he's a few more levels up," Lucas answered between huffs.

"I hope so…"

Before the two could reach the top of the staircase, however, a large foot(?) stomped in front of them.

"Holy Pork," Lucas yelled. Chris squinted to try and tell what had tried to step on the two.

"Is that- is that a…?"

"Metal Gear!" Lucas yelped in fear.

"Metal Gear?" Chris asked, lacking knowledge on most of the enemies roaming the base.

"Metal Gear," Snake suddenly yelled, appearing out of nowhere. The two teenagers stared.

"I can't believe that worked…" Chris muttered so low no one heard.

"Is that a REX or RAY?" Lucas asked.

"Is there much of a difference?" Chris asked.

"Well, yes, actually, you see, REX are-"

"OK, ok, let's just destroy this thing," Snake said, ready to finally destroy something.

"How, exactly?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know how you guys are going to try and destroy it, but," Snake reached for something in his pocket. "I'm going to use my grenades!"

"All right, then I'll try PK Fire," Chris suddenly yelled. A blast of red attacked the Metal Gear, looking as if nothing had been done to it.

"PK Love Alpha," Lucas yelled. A large blue hexagon appeared around the Metal Gear REX, trapping it before the move shattered and attacked the machine.

Snake used his Cypher to get into the air, pulled out some grenades, and threw them at the Metal Gear. A few pieces were knocked off, causing the Metal Gear REX to pull out its rail gun, firing at Snake. Snake managed to swiftly dodge them, letting go of the Cypher and landing on the machine.

"Who's piloting it?" Chris yelled as she guarded from the rail gun.

"I don't think anyone is piloting it," Snake yelled back. He shot a torpedo directly at the cockpit before jumping off and grabbing the collars of both Lucas' and Chris' shirts, pulling them down the staircase before the machine started stomping around in havoc. Electric sparks started coming from the machine before it fell down right where Chris and Lucas had been standing. A few moments silence…

"Is it destroyed?" Lucas asked.

"Looks like it," Snake said.

"Ok, I'm going down a few levels. You two contact me if any more Metal Gears appear," Snake ordered, running down the staircase.

…

Samus shot a metroid.

"Oh, does this take me back," the woman said, shaking her head. She was currently in her power suit. Some more metroid started heading towards her, so Samus charged up her cannon and shot them.

"Let's see… I'm on floor seventeen," Samus said, checking her scanner.

"Maybe…"

Samus ran her scanner across a dead metroid.

"Aha! You're being traced back to… the roof? I should tell Mario about this."

Samus started running up the staircase where she ran into Snake.

"Hey, do you know where Mario is?" Samus quickly asked.

"Nope," Snake said as he zoomed straight past Samus.

"Thanks for the help," the woman muttered as she continued running up the stairs.

…

Red and Leaf decided to fight with KC and Krystal, seeing how they were all Pokémon Trainers. Jewel, Lucario, Mewtwo, Pichu, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff were also fighting with them.

Leaf was using her Venusaur while Red was using his Charizard.

"Venusaur, Razor Leaf," Leaf commanded.

Krystal had her Rotom out while KC was using his Gallade.

"Red, I know how much you care about Pokémon, so what should I do?" Jewel asked. Normally, she would kill an enemy on sight, but she didn't know what to do here.

"We can't kill these pokémon," Red said. All of the wild Pokémon had appeared on the floor where the smashers decided to stay. Probably because of the large scent emitting from the Pokémon.

"So what do we do?" KC asked.

"Simple, just make them faint," Leaf said.

"Rotom, use spark," Krystal ordered when a group of water pokémon being led by a Blastoise appeared.

"Discharge," Krystal ordered when it only caused about four out of the ten to faint.

"Gallade, use Psychic," KC ordered.

"What if some other Smashers killed them? The Pokémon?" Jewel asked said.

"Well, these Pokémon chose to work with Tabuu, so I can't say any more," Red said.

"Ok… but I still regret it. They're still Pokémon, just not tamed," Krystal said after causing a Pidgey to faint.

…

"Claus," Lucas called after finally finding his twin. He was with Ness and Young Link fighting some Zombie Men, Ness commenting on how much they looked like Claus.

"Lucas, Chris," Claus said when he saw the two together again. He raised his lightning sword and struck it down on a Zombie Woman that strongly resembled his mother.

"Where are Ninten and the Ice Climbers?" Lucas asked after using a PK Love on a small group of Koopas. Claus didn't answer.

"PK freeze," Ness and Chris used on the last Zombie Men. Young Link used his boomerang on a Metroid, bringing it to him so he could stab it. Nana and Popo rushed in and used their Final Smash to destroy the rest of the creatures on the floor.

"What's the rush?" Chris asked.

"We ran into Samus," Popo said, breathless.

"She said she knows where Ilia and Slippy are," Nana said.

…

"Mario, finally," Samus yelled as she ran up to the plumber.

"Samus, anything on Ilia and Slippy?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, they're on the roof. We need to hurry and get the rest of the Smashers."

"The roof…" Mario wondered.

"Mario, they also called Boo's," Luigi yelled, wearing a vacuum cleaner.

"What? Did they just show up?" Mario asked his brother.

"Yes, I was so freaked out. They came out of nowhere!"

"Mario, they're bringing more enemies! We need to hurry," Samus said.

"Right. Luigi, get as many Smashers as you can and meet us up on the roof. We found Ilia and Slippy."

'Wait, if they're on the roof, did Fox and the others see them?' Mario thought. He'd need to contact them.

…

"How could they be on the roof? We checked several times," Falco said.

"Maybe they have a cloaking device or something," Greg said.

"I think we'd be able to tell if they were here," Krystal said. She joined the others after she left Lucas and Chris.

"What if Slippy's piloting? Samus was only able to tell that they were outside," Wolf said.

"Maybe," Fox said. Clive managed to fix the Arwing rather quickly, but Clive went back inside the base through the large hole the Metal Gear left. How he got up there was a wonder.

"Do you think you could contact Slippy if he is piloting?" Greg asked.

"We can try," Falco said.

…

**So Ilia and Slippy have mysteriously disappeared. Lovely. Luna's powers are failing even though it's basically the dead of night?**

**Oh, and yes, all of the characters from Starfox are in their ships… planes… damn, I've got to get my facts straight. **

**This will probably be a two-part chapter, but, oh well. Nyeh, this chapter seems both rushed and slow-paced, somehow… Also, there WILL be a lot of fourth-wall breaking next chapter to explain what the hell's going on. Just a heads up.**

**By the way, the Metal Gear thing was only a reference to 365. Seiously, people, READ IT!**

**Snake: What the hell happened to NO MORE ADVERTISING?**

**Me: Uh… I changed my mind?**

**Snake: Oh, no! That's it! I'm going to kill you for the hell of a week you've put us through!**

**Me: You can't do that!**

**Snake: Oh, really? (Snake pulls out several grenades, gets on his Cypher, and gets out)**

**Me: What the f-**

***BOOM***

**À bientôt, ****Green-Girl09**


	20. Missions

**Get ready for cheese, crack, sugar-craze, serious fourth-wall breaking, and more.**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned SSBB, I'd probably be a big part of Nintendo. And as a big part of Nintendo, I'd personally see to it that Mother 3 is released in America and other countries! But I don't! So there! You happy now?**

…

"What the hell? I'm gone for five days and suddenly a freaking truck-load of people come to the base?" Tabuu almost screamed.

"That's what happens when you decide to leave for five days," the voice said.

"Five days?" Tabuu screamed again.

"Tough, right?" the voice said.

"Master Tabuu, we've gotten contact from our field agents," the Meta said.

"Great. Put them on." Tabuu ordered, putting his hand over his eyes.

"Tabuu," Ilia's voice said.

"Where the hell are you?" Tabuu screamed.

"We're in Slippy's plane."

"So you're running away, then?" The voice said.

"No, we… we just need some time to get them all together before we attack," Slippy said.

"Sure, sure…" The voice muttered.

"Just remember not to kill them," Tabuu said lowly.

"Right," Ilia said, cutting off the conversation.

"Well… this is not going to end well," the voice said.

"Right, which is why YOU are going to go down there," Tabuu said.

"They should be expecting it, with all of the hints I've been giving," the voice said.

…

"We're all on the roof. Where are Slippy and Ilia?" Zelda asked.

"Don't tell me we've been tricked, because if we have, I'm going to _falcon punch_ something," Captain Falcon said.

"What time is it?" A weary Young Link asked.

"0:39," ROB said.

"Strange. I thought it'd be later than that," Chris said.

"Where are they?" Mario asked.

…

"No luck," Greg said as he got out of his plane.

"Seriously?" Clive said.

"Where could they be?" Greg asked himself. Suddenly, they heard a large crash.

"It sounded like it came from downstairs," Clive said.

"Do you want to check it out?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Greg frowned.

…

"Oww…"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… this _better_ be worth it!"

"Did… did you just demolish the wall?" Greg asked.

"Even though the Metal Gear made a giant hole already?" Clive asked.

"Yes," the girl with a ponytail said. The other girl had blue hair.

"You're crazier than I thought," the blue-haired one said.

"Oh, thank you, Dawn!"

Greg and Clive glanced at each other before facing the two newcomers.

"Ok, who do you work for?" Greg asked, pulling out his blaster.

"Whoa, whoa, woah, take it easy, buddy," The girl with the ponytail said.

"Just… calm down. Take a deep breath," she continued.

"Seriously, who do you work for?" Clive asked.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME TO TALK," the girl suddenly screamed, running off until Greg shot her in the back.

"AHH! You dirty little-"

The girl suddenly pulled out a blaster of her own, a pair of sunglasses(?), and shot towards Greg and Clive.

"Good grief," Dawn said as she walked up the stairs.

…

"Did anyone else here that explosion?" Jewel asked.

"I can sense a strong amount of aura coming from the staircase," Lucario said, his eyes closed.

"Enemies?" Jewel asked him.

"Greg and Clive are there, but I can't tell who the other two are," Lucario said, opening his eyes.

"Should we check it out?" Leaf asked. Red adjusted his hat.

"I'll go on Charizard just in case," He said.

"I'll go too," KC said, sending out his own Charizard, Ragnarok.

…

"What is she doing?" Tabuu asked. He watched as the owner of the voice was shooting two foxes who were attempting to shoot her as well.

"When did she get sunglasses and a blaster?" Master Hand asked.

"Oh, I kind of… lent them to her," Crazy Hand said.

"Crazy… did you also give her sugar?"

"…Yes."

"More fun for me," Tabuu muttered as he watched the crazed girl throwing her blaster at one of the foxes.

…

"You just gave us your weapon," Clive said, catching the blaster.

"Tsk, that's not true," the girl said when she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a bazooka.

"Where'd she get _that_ from?" Clive asked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FACE MY WRATH!" The girl said, laughing maniacally. That is, of course, until Wolf suddenly hit her over the head with his blaster.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's Crazy Hand's daughter," Wolf said.

…

"HEY! I'm a freaking HAND! Hands can NOT have children, as far as I know," Crazy screamed at the screen.

…

"What do we do with her?" Clive asked.

"Wait… where's the other girl?" Greg asked.

"What other girl?" Wolf asked.

"There was another girl with her. She had blue hair."

…

Dawn went up the stairs, getting away from the hyperactive girl.

"Where are you?" Dawn asked quietly as she continued going up the stairs.

Suddenly, something burst through the wall that separated the room from the staircase. Mikee appeared the debris after being shot through the wall by a couple of Hammer bros.

"Bring it on, you worthless turtles!" Mikee declared and charged at them, beating each of them until they were knocked out. The blue-haired girl sweat dropped at the sight.

"Mikee, you didn't change at all, did you?" She asked him.

"Huh?" He asked and turned around. Mikee gasped.

"D-D-dawn? Is that you?" He asked.

Dawn smiled and nodded. "Of course it's me. I just told you that I was training." She said and ran to him and gave him a hug. Mikee turned red and hugged back, their faces pretty close and brown eyes meeting blue eyes. They both turned brighter red.

"Hey, Mikee, we need your help ove- Woah, uh, am I interrupting something?"

"Oh, hey, Luna. This is Dawn," Mikee said, his face still red.

"Hi, uh, Luna," Dawn said, stretching out her hand. Luna glared at the two before shaking Dawn's hand.

"Nice to meet you Dawn," Luna said through gritted teeth.

"So, uh, Dawn, who'd you come with?" Mikee asked.

"Some red-headed guy named Soul-"

"Soul's here?" Luna suddenly asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"I'll be right back," Luna said, running down the staircase.

"So, did you come with anyone else?" Mikee asked Dawn. Dawn nodded.

"A girl nam-"

"ZELDA!" Greg suddenly yelled. He, Clive, and Wolf were attempting to drag the unconscious girl up the stairs.

"Do you… need help?" Mikee asked. He noticed that the girl was wearing sunglasses despite it being night.

"Yeah, get Zelda. Tell her we- YOU," Clive said.

"Uh, me?" Dawn asked, pointing to herself.

"You were with this girl right?"

"Yeah…"

"Who is she? She's insane," Greg said.

"Well, I think her name is-"

"Greg, Clive who is this?" Zelda asked, staring at the unconscious girl. She then turned to Dawn.

"More people?" She asked.

"We don't know, but she's kind of dangerous," Wolf said to Zelda.

"Oh, I'll try to get her up," Zelda said, putting her hand over the girl's forehead until the girl sat up, startled.

"OH MY GOD!" the girl suddenly shouted as if disgusted and shuddering.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"…I just found out how Lucas and Claus got PSI…" A few Smashers stared at the twin PSI users at this. Both Lucas and Claus shuddered at the memory, Claus muttering "…Damn Magypsies…"

"Who are you?" Zelda asked, bringing the girl back to earth… or wherever the Smashers are…

"Me? I was sent here to help you guys find Ilia and Slip," the girl said.

"She meant what's your name," Mikee said. Something seems familiar about her…

"Oh my Hanyuu," the girl said, staring at Mikee.

"What?"

Everyone remained silent until the girl bolted up and ran to the other end of the roof.

"What is she doing here?" Chris asked, walking towards Mikee.

"Who? Dawn?"

"No, not her, HER," Chris said, pointing to the running girl.

"I don't know who she is!"

"Oh, no… where's Luna?"

"She went to find Soul," Dawn said.

"Ok…" Chris stayed silent for a few moments as she probably spoke telepathically to Luna to get upstairs. Luna came running with Soul trailing behind her.

"Did she have sugar?" Chris asked Soul.

"What's she talking about?" Luna asked. Soul whispered something into her ear and Luna looked fearful.

"Oh no…" Luna said under her breath.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"It's her. The Authoress."

"What?" Mikee screamed. After trying to forget about the incident weeks before, she was real?

"You said you didn't know who Aitho was," Mikee yelled at Luna.

"That's because her name really isn't Aitho," Soul said.

"Well, what is it?" Dawn asked, clearly confused.

"Uh… well, it- uh…" Chris started.

"Some time today, Chris," Wolf said.

"Christy," Soul said.

"Chris…ty?" Fox asked, joining the group.

"Yes. Her real name is Christy," Luna said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Too many Krys/Kris/Chris'," Lucas said. It was sad, but true.

"Is she appearing every ten chapters now or something?" Claus asked.

"You know, I'm not doing that deliberately," the aforementioned Authoress said. Her appearance had changed. She had gotten shorter, her skin had gotten slightly darker, and she was wearing a blue-over-white shirt, a black cardigan, and grey jeans and shoes. She also wore her hair in a low ponytail.

"You know, I just realized something," Mikee said.

"And what is that?"

"You look like a ten year old."

Mikee suddenly punched himself in the face.

…

"Ok, now to get down to business," Christy said.

"You really might want to change that name," Chris said.

"Well, I can't think of anything right now, SO, About Ilia and Slippy."

"How do you know where they are?" Zelda said.

"Classified info, Princess. I'd like to tell you, but it's against my code.

"Ilia and Slippy took to the skies after they created all the monsters and creatures. Their signal is blocked so no one can trace them. Of course, you're all probably wondering why the two came and attacked you, am I right?"

A few Smashers nodded their heads.

"Well, it all started when Link left Ordon to join the Brawl, back when Tabuu was starting his first threat to the world," the Authoress continued.

"Good job, Link," Peach muttered.

"Hey, she's the crazy obsessed one, not me," Link retorted.

"Ahem… anyway, after Link left, Ilia decided she, too, would like to join the Brawl and show her true strength and get Link to fall in love with her." The authoress had trouble saying the last few words as she was laughing.

"Surprisingly, she made it pretty far until she was attacked by Primids. That's when Slippy came and saved the day. His goal was to be seen as a fighter and not as some useless frog. The two traveled together until they were attacked by an army of rogue ROBs. Tabuu, however, stopped the ROBs and asked why Ilia and Slippy were fighting.

"They told him their stories, and Tabuu told them that if they worked with him, he could make sure that their desires would come true and that they would be superior along with him. Of course, before this could happen, you guys destroyed Tabuu, so Ilia and Slippy were forced to return home, seeing how it was all over.

"But when they heard that Tabuu had risen again, they searched for him, and Tabuu said they could have whatever they wanted, as long as they captured the Smashers. Tabuu granted them these powers long ago, saying they would help them with their goals. Now, Ilia is still trying to get Link to notice her and Slippy is still trying to get into Brawl."

"But if they're trying to capture us, why not just attack us separately?" Fox asked.

"They didn't exactly form a plan, but they managed to capture King Dedede," Christy told him.

"I KNEW it," Kirby shouted.

"We can still save him, but Ilia and Slippy can only be traced by Tabuu. We have to lure them back here, somehow, but only by using their desires."

All of the Smashers suddenly stared at Link.

"No way, you are NOT using Link to get them here," Zelda said, standing up.

"It's fine, Zelda. I'll do it," Link said, facing the Authoress.

"But Link, that girl is in love with you! She won't stop until you love her too," Zelda pleaded with him.

"Zelda, you have nothing to worry about. I'm already in love with someone else, and Ilia will never change that."

…

"How are we going to do this?" Link asked the Authoress.

"I need you to make sure you don't tell anyone else this, but…" The Authoress stared at Link for a few seconds before whispering

"I've secretly been working with Tabuu. I'm not on his side, trust me, but I know how to communicate with Ilia and Slippy. You'll need to work with me on this one, though, ok?"

Link was shocked, but he nodded.

"Ok, I have to contact them using this earpiece," Christy said, pulling out a small, beige ear-piece.

…

"Where is he? Where's Link?" Ilia asked, jumping out of the airship as soon as it was safe enough to get out. Link was standing in a corner. While he distracted Ilia, the rest of the Smashers planned on capturing the two.

Link stared at Zelda, who nodded her head.

"Ilia," Link said loudly, walking up to the obsessed horse-lover.

"Link! Christy… she told me that you've come to your senses and that you've left the weak Princess for me! Is that true?"

Link heard Zelda transform into Shiek.

"Yes… it is, Ilia."

"Oh, Link!" Ilia ran up to Link and embraced him. Link clearly wasn't happy and Christy could be heard making a sound of disgust. Slippy was staring at the two, also distracted.

"NOW!" Link suddenly yelled. All the smashers jumped from their hiding places and grabbed Slippy. Before he had time to react, Wolf got his blaster while Fox and Falco grabbed him. Most of the Smashers were trying to pry Ilia off of Link.

"But I thought you loved me," Ilia screamed as she was carried away by Violet, Chris, Lucas and afew other Smashers.

"Guess not." Link muttered under his breath.

Link watched and shook his head.

"So… Link," Zelda started. She was staring at the ground.

"You said you were already in love with someone, right?"

"Uh… yeah," Link said, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Who do you love?" Zelda whispered. Link stared at her for a few moments before sighing.

"…I love-"

Before Link could finish the sentence we all want to hear him finish, Kirby could be heard yelling. Meta Knight was also yelling, but it sounded like he was trying to calm Kirby down.

"Kirby, just calm down!"

"Not until they tell me where he is!"

"Kirby!"

Zelda sighed and went over to the two Star Warriors. Link frowned.

"What's wrong, Kirby?" Zelda asked her.

"We still can't find King Dedede! I need to get Ilia to tell me," Kirby said, rather panicked.

"Kirby, we'll find him. He's pretty big, you know. It won't be that hard. I promise."

"Th-thank you, Princess Zelda."

Christy could be seen not far off, watching the sun rise.

"Hey, Christy? I have to ask you something," Zelda said.

"Yes, Princess Zelda?" The Authoress asked.

"How did you get here, exactly?"

"Oh, I just used a portal to-"

The Authoress stopped mid-sentence.

"Oh no…" the girl said.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, worried. Christy suddenly ran towards the staircase to see the broken wall.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" She yelled, panicked. A few Smashers followed to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh, did we leave the portal open too long?" Dawn asked. Christy turned to her and nodded.

"There can't be that many people here can there?" Olimar asked.

"See for yourself."

The hole in the wall was big enough that all the Smashers could see through it.

"I… was wrong," Olimar said frightfully.

"How many people are there?" Mikee asked.

"Let's see… we have Paula, Ana, Tracy, Rika, Hanyuu, Keichii, Shion, Rena, Satoko, Satoshi, Frederica Bernkastel, Lambdadelta, Virgillia, Beatrice, Angie, Maria, Lucas from Pokémon, Dawn from Pokémon, Teddy, Giygas, Pokey Minch, Lance, Silver from Pokémon, my Silver, Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Hinawa, Duster, Boney, King, Nana from Mother 3, Gary Oak, Kumatora, Wess, and Salsa," Christy said, who was now wearing a pair of dark red glasses.

"So… 36 people?" Soul asked.

"And animals," Christy said.

"That's almost the amount of the Smashers a few months back," Mario said.

"Is it?" Link asked. He was never any good with numbers.

"Look, I have to get all of them back through the portal," Christy said.

"But why do you want to send us back?" Rika asked.

"When did you-?"

"We just wanted to see what this place was like, nano desu," Hanyuu said.

"Well, you've seen enough and these people need sleep," Christy said.

"Ohohoho, but that's not going to happen on my watch," Satoko said.

"Damn Higurashi characters…" Christy muttered.

"When They Cry, we run for our lives so we don't get killed," Shion said.

"Hey, where are Bern and Lambda?" Rika asked.

"It's Lambdadelta, damn it," the blonde pink-clad witch said.

"Oh, Lamda, lighten up. We're in Super Smash Bros, for Beatrice's sake," Bernkastel said.

"Beato?" Maria asked.

"No, no, no, no, no! No more Higurashi or Umineko characters! I've already got a gun to my head, so everyone go back NOW!"

Snake DID in fact have a gun pointed to Christy's head…

The Higurashi and Umineko characters all begrudgingly went back through the portal. 22 people still remained.

"Hey…. Salsa and Duster are here," Lucas said, staring at the man and monkey. Duster noticed Lucas and Claus. Unfortunately, Claus was in his Masked Man guise.

"Lucas, what are you doing with that criminal?" Duster suddenly yelled.

"Duster, what are you talking abo-"

"The Masked Man! You're lucky I brought my wall staples!" Duster suddenly pulled out enlarged staples and scaled up the wall to get to Lucas.

"Prepare to be eliminated, Masked Man!"

"Did I forget to mention the portal causes slight amnesia?" Christy suddenly said.

"Oh Pork," Claus suddenly said, running for his life. Duster, Lucas, and Chris followed suit.

"Duster, that's not the Masked Man," Lucas tried to reason, but Duster didn't hear him.

"Lucas, can we try to attack him?" Chris asked.

"No, he's my friend… but how is he running faster than us? He has a limp!"

"That moron…" Wess grumbled back where everyone was watching the bizarre scene. Duster suddenly threw a wall staple, barely missing Claus.

"Oh, no you don't!" Chris yelled, running faster and tackling Duster. Duster, however managed to get away and threw several more wall staples until Claus was upside down, pinned to the wall. His mask fell off, revealing Claus' upset face.

"Duster, you moron," Wess yelled, going to help Lucas get Claus down.

"Oh, that really was Claus… my bad." Duster said but was hit over the head by Chris.

"No one hurts Claus," Chris said angrily.

"I should fix this…" Christy said, going to the scene.

…

"Ok, almost everyone's gone. All we have to do is separate Ana from Ninten and Paula from Ness," Mario said.

"Bye, Ninten," Ana said as she willingly left. Paula, however, swung a frying pan at anyone trying to get to her.

"Paula, I think you should leave soon," Ness said.

"Why, Ness?" Paula said, pulling out her pan threateningly.

"Because… I don't want to see you get hurt. Plus, there are a lot of male Smashers here that might... get a crush on you?"

Paula glared at him before deciding to go back through the portal.

"Alright, I think that's just about everyone," Luigi said. However, right after he said that, a bird suddenly flew from the portal and a young man came running out.

"Oh, come on!" Bowser said angrily.

"PerfectPhoenix? Foxpilot? What are you guys doing here?" Christy suddenly asked.

"Didn't you invi-" PerfectPhoenix started but was abruptly cut off.

"I have NO idea what you're talking about!"

"Lies," Meta Knight yelled.

"The CAKE is a lie!"

"So this is the base huh?" Foxpilot said. He was wearing a black unzipped hoodie, black pants, and a green t-shirt.

"It looks kind of… broken…"

"Well, you know what, Foxpilot? We're kind of in the middle of something here," Christy said.

"In the middle of what, exactly?"

"We're... uh... we were... attacked!"

"By...?"

"...Pigmasks?"

"How could they do that much damage? You'd think the Smashers could take them all out in one hit..."

"Hey," Claus yelled. Even if he didn't like it, he was still the Commander of the Pigmask Army.

"Ok, ok! Back into the portal with you two," Christy yelled, pushing them back in until PerfectPhoenix started pecking her.

"Ah! AHH! AHHH! AAAAHHH!"

…

**Longest. Chapter. Yet. I'm actually rather disappointed with this… If you didn't notice, I showed some of my favorite games here: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, Umineko No Naku Koro Ni (They're part of the same series), and the Mother series, which I have been in love with since about July. Yeah, so it hasn't been very long, but I have been watching the walkthrough to learn a little more of the series. (I'm only watching Mother 3 -_-). Ok, enough of this useless crap. Yes, Christy is my real name. Yes, I'm only 13. Yes, I got permission from PerfectPhoenix and Foxpilot to use them. Thanks a lot, guys! You rock. I fixed this chapter recently... it was only the ending but still... Hope you enjoyed it and glad some of you (probably) like this chapter.**

**~GG09**


	21. News

"**Hey, everybody! It's chuggaaconroy and welcome back for more Mother- … Damn, I keep getting confused… I'm in a rather random mood right now…Probably because I've committed suicide by giving Silver the- Ahem. Anyway… TONDA GOSSA, BITCHES!" **

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'm going through some personal stuff if you didn't see the hint at the top. I also updated my profile so if you guys want to contact me you can use those links.**

**Disclaimer: NO! WHY WOULD I BE WRITING PETTY FANFICTION IF I OWNED THE DAMN SERIES? HUH? HUUUUH? I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OTHER SERIES MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

…

The Smashers had gone to bed after the insane incident with the portal while Doctor Mario had treated the wounded. When they had awoken, Christy was sitting in the kitchen, drinking something out of a mug.

"Uh… not to be rude, but… what are you doing?" Peach had asked.

"Waiting for everyone to come so I can get you guys breakfast," Christy calmly replied.

"What are we going to eat?" Mr. Game & Watch asked. Christy suddenly glared at him.

"How about a nice plate of NONE OF YO BUSINESS," the girl screamed at the 2-D man.

Mr. Game & Watch sweat-dropped… if possible.

"Uh… ok… but, honestly, we're not going to get anything poisoned or anything, right?" Link asked.

"No, just a croissant and hot chocolate. Besides, why would I poison you guys?"

Everyone stared at Christy. The authoress suddenly became paranoid.

"I'M NOT BIPOLAR!"

"Can I get seconds?" Kirby asked, her mouth full of bread.

…

After everyone had eaten, Zelda had insisted that they decide on what to do with Ilia and Slippy.

"We could ask them the location of Tabuu," Captain Falcon had suggested.

"That wouldn't work. Tabuu might've left the location, or he might not have even told Ilia and Slippy where he is," Samus said. Some Smashers murmured in agreement to her claim.

"So what'll we do?" Link asked.

"Hmm… we could ask them where King Dedede is," Samus said.

"That sounds fair enough," Zelda said, standing up.

…

Ilia and Slippy were being held in a room that Zelda and Peach had arranged so no magic could be used, whether the person was good or not.

"We need only one thing from them right now, so I'll go in," Zelda said, going inside the room. It was small, so Ilia and Slippy were taking up a lot of room. They had been stripped of any items they might've been carrying, so Zelda didn't worry.

"Ilia… Slippy," Zelda said when she stepped into the room.

"Just when I thought I had won…" Ilia said quietly.

"That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that you two tell me where King Dedede is."

"Like we'd tell you so easily? You wish," Slippy said.

"I know I probably won't be able to get anything out of you, Slippy, but Ilia…"

Zelda smirked.

"What are you going to do?" Ilia asked. Zelda suddenly stepped out of the room. The other Smashers wee waiting outside the room, some leaning against the wall, some suiting, and others were either no where to be seen or talking to each other. Link was leaning against the wall.

"Link," she said, calling the Hylian.

"Yeah, Zel?" Link asked, staring at her.

"I need you for something…"

"What?"

"Just… come."

Link followed Zelda back into the room.

"What is it?" Link asked again.

"So you brought him here, big deal," Ilia said.

"I'll get you to talk, trust me," Zelda said lowly.

"And how will you do that?" Ilia snapped. Zelda smiled. She suddenly grabbed Link's shoulders to make him face her and kissed him.

"Mmph," Link suddenly muttered when it happened, eventually melting into the kiss. Ilia stared in horror and tried to close her eyes and look away, but something was stopping her. She yelled in protest, but Zelda shot a glance at her.

"F -f-fine! I'll talk! Just… stop… please," Ilia said, fighting the tears back. If there was anything she hated more than Zelda, it was watching Link and Zelda kiss. Ilia loved Link too much.

Zelda pulled away from Link, blushing, and smiled triumphantly. Link was still shocked and was blushing furiously.

"He… he's hidden in a base we have in Hyrule."

"Where?" Zelda asked.

"In… Snowpeak…"

"Great," Zelda said, opening the door.

"…If you're lying… let's just say it won't be pretty…" Zelda added as she pulled Link, who was still shocked, out of the room.

…

"So… Link…" Mario started saying. Link's face was still frozen from the kiss.

"LINK!"

"Ah! Huh? What?" Link suddenly yelled, snapping out of the trance.

"Link, I'm begging you! Tell me! How do you do it?" Mario said, grabbing the collar of Link's tunic.

"Do… what?"

"Get all those girls!"

"Mario, I always thought would be the one to have trouble with girls… Besides, don't you have Peach?"

"Yeah, but all I get is CAKES AND KISSES ON THE NOSE! IT'S NOT ENOUGH!"

"What was that, Mario?" Peach suddenly said menacingly. There was fire around her as she held her pan in her hand.

"I think I finally found out where Ana and Paula came from," Ninten said to Ness and Lucas, who nodded in agreement.

"Uh… nothing, Peach… I was just saying… you should make... cake more often?"

"Why did that sound like a question, Mario?"

"I think it's best we leave it off here," Christy said, pushing Link, Ninten, Ness and Lucas out of the room.

"But I want to see what happens," Claus said in protest while Chris attempted to drag him out of the room. The sound of metal hitting… something… was heard, as well as a high-pitched scream from Mario.

…

"So, are the preparations complete to go to Snowpeak Mountain yet?" Nana asked Zelda.

"Not yet. We're going to search a very cold place, so we'll need the most willing Smashers," Zelda said, crossing something off of the paper she had.

"… Zelda, I'm disappointed with you," Popo said.

"What? Why?" Zelda asked, shocked.

"We're the ICE CLIMBERS, for Pete's sake," Popo and Nana yelled simultaneously.

"I… oh… right," Zelda muttered, embarrassed.

"Can we go along?" Nana asked excitedly.

"Yeah! We'd be able to look longer than most of the other Smashers," Popo said.

"Oh… of course you can go," Zelda said.

"Yes!"

Nana and Popo high-fived each other while Zelda sweat-dropped.

…

"Oh no… Oh no, oh no," Olimar said as he ran out of the room.

'This isn't good, not good at all…' the Captain thought.

"Zelda! I have something you might want to look at," the small man said.

"Hm? What is it Olimar?"

"We need all the Smashers to see."

"That important? I'll get the Smashers."

…

"So, what is it you'd like to show us, Olimar?" Peach asked.

"Smashers… Tabuu has struck another place,"Olimar said loudly.

"What?"

"Where?" a few voices rang in alarm.

"A place called Snowman. I think Ninten is familiar with this place, am I correct?"

Ninten's face was filled with horror.

"How bad is it?" the 14-year-old asked, his voice shaky.

"He sent Alloys there. Witnesses said there was a young girl that managed to fend them off, but it still wasn't enough."

"A-Ana… What did they do to her?" Ninten asked, his voice even more shaky.

"She was injured, and then captured as well as several other residents there."

Words were unable to describe how terrified Ninten had looked.

"N-Ninten?" Peach asked, putting her hand on Ninten's shoulder, but Ninten shook it off before storming off.

"Give him some time to cool off," Ness said to Peach, who stared at Ninten with worry.

…

"I hope Ninten's fine," Zelda said as she walked with Peach. They needed to act fast, and if Ninten was distracted, who knows what it could do to the Smashers.

"We need him working his best. Maybe we can ask him if he'd like to go to Snowpeak," Peach suggested.

"That'd be a great idea."

The two princesses walked into the dining area where they say Ninten angrily shoving Oreos into his mouth.

"Uh… Ninten?" Peach asked the teenager.

"What?" Ninten snapped, but his voice was muffled due to the Oreos.

"Do you want to… come with us… to… Snowpeak?" Zelda asked hesitantly. Ninten stared at the two rulers before standing up and wiping his mouth.

"Yes. Anything to get Ana back from Tabuu," Ninten said.

"Great, but we're leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning," Peach said.

"I'll make sure to be the first one up," Ninten said, walking out of the room.

…

**Not very long, but quite some stuff going on, hehe. So… I finished the Mother 3 (and 1) LP. NOW ON TO MOTHER 2/EARTHBOUND! HURRAY FOR OUT OF ORDER SEQUENCES! WISDOM OF THE WORLD! NINTEN'S GREAT GRANDMOTHER!**

**Ninten: Wut?**

**Me: MAGICANT! FLYING MAN! FISH OUT OF WATER! SINGING CACTUS!**

**Ninten: … Hey, look, Germany's here!**

**Me: DOITSU!**

**Germany: What do you want, Sealand?**

**Me: YOU LET ITALY GO NEAR MY WEAPONS, DIDN'T YOU? WHEN I WAS FIGHTING… uh… what country was it again? Anyway, THERE WAS A WHITE FLAG IN MY BAZOOKA! My poor bazooka! I've had it for years and it's never been as mistreated as it was now…**

**Germany: Ahem…**

**Me: Oh! Right… I DECLARE WAR, DOITSU! *throws grenade***

**Germany: Some metal thing just hit my arm… *stares at me* AHH! YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE IT THE WRONG WAY!**

**Me: Eh? *realizes grenade is in mouth* WHAT THE F-?  
*boom***

**(I'm sorry. This is an inside joke with me and my friends. You see, I've started watching an anime called Hetalia and the characters all represent countries. I'm Sealand since, as someone put it, I'm "just there" and since, as ANOTHER person put it, I'm "small enough(with a population of 4!)" so… No racism intended. I have nothing against Germans or Italians or any other race that might seem offended.)**

**I also have some songs that I'd want Violet to sing, Catluvur. Let's see… All That I Needed was You, Eight Melodies, Wisdom of The World **

**(Yes, these are all MOTHER songs… PUT THE GUN DOWN! I'M AN OBSESSED FANGIRL!)**


	22. Preparations

**GUESS WHO GOT OCARINA OF TIME ON THEIR WII? …My cousin did. BUT I STILL GET TO PLAY IT!**

…

"So we're setting off for Snowpeak today, is that right?" Chris asked.

"That's right. You should eat," Princess Peach said to the 14-year-old.

"…Right."

"Oi, Link," Christy said.

"What did you just say? 'Oi?'" Link asked

"Yeah, whatever, listen! Since we're going to Snowpeak and you're the only other one (besides me) to have ever been there, I'm going to need you to lead, ok?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, ok…"

"Ok, cool. Now where's Young Link?"

"Why?"

"I need him for something…"

"He's not coming on this mission," Zelda said.

"Oh, ok… damn, I really needed that Ocarina of his…"

"For what?"

"…Certain reasons…"

"Ok…?" Zelda said.

"Well, I'll be going now! Why don't you guys go see how Ninten's doing?" Christy said, skipping off.

"I swear she gets weirder every time I see her," Link said.

"Well, she's an authoress. But she has a point. We should make sure Ninten's feeling fine."

Zelda and Link got up to find Ninten. They saw him sitting with Chris and Lucas.

"Hey, Ninten, are you sure you want to come with us to Snowpeak? You really don't need to come," Zelda said.

"I'm sure, Zelda. I'm going. But… I have a favor I need to ask you," Ninten said. Link and Zelda stared at each other.

"Well, you'll need to ask Christy since she's the one really in charge, but, what is it?"

…

"YOUNG LINK!" Christy yelled.

"Ahh! Wha-what do you want?" Young Link said, coming out of his room.

"I need it."

"Need what?"

"Your Ocarina."

"…Which one?"

"…YOUNG LINK. JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN OCARINA OF TIME!"

"Ok, ok! Geez…."

Young Link quickly pulled out the Ocarina of Time and gave it to Christy.

"Gracias."

"…What?"

"I'll give it back when we come back from Snowpeak, ok, Young Link?"

"Ok…"

…

"… I see, Ninten. We'll ask Christy right now," Zelda said.

"She'll agree, I'm sure of it," Link said.

"Thanks, guys," Ninten said.

"Sure thing," Link said as he and Zelda left the kids.

"Hey, Ninten…" Lucas said.

"Yeah?" Ninten said, facing Lucas and Chris.

"Who are Loid and Teddy?" Chris asked.

"…It's a long story."

"We have time," Lucas said.

"Fine then. It started… with a lamp," Ninten started.

…

"Those STUPID imbeciles," Tabuu's voice boomed across subspace.

"What happened this time?" Master Hand asked.

"They got captured! And Ilia cracked," Tabuu snapped.

"Well, what do you expect? You should have trained them first," Meta said.

"Ugh, why'd I have to send those two of all people?"

"Well, I think the Authoress-" Crazy Hand was cut off when he was suddenly electrocuted, but no one seemed to notice or care.

"…Whatever. They bought me enough time… when they find out the next place I've attacked, no one will be ready…"

"This has to be by far one of the best ideas yet, Tabuu. If he were still on our side, he'd be proud," Master Hand said demonically.

…

"What does Ninten want?" Christy asked.

"He said we only need to bring two other people. He worked with them before, and he said it's not to offend us but he'd be better off working with them at his side," Link said.

"Ugh, no more people…" Christy said, putting her hand to her forehead. "I was actually planning on taking some other characters out in a few chapters…"

"Yes, we are getting a bit overcrowded, but the two other people, Teddy and Loid, they don't even need to come to the base. They'll just help us at Snowpeak and that will be it," Zelda explained.

"Hmm… I guess that would work. But if it doesn't, there will be hell to pay…"

"I understand."

Link and Zelda left while Christy pulled out the ocarina, fingering it.

"…Let's hope this works…"

…

"Hey, Lucas, your brother's coming too, right?" Chris asked Lucas. Ninten had gone to the bathroom, so this gave Chris and Lucas time to talk.

"…Yeah. Where is he?" Lucas asked.

"Heh, I was about to ask you."

"Let's see if he's still asleep."

Lucas and Chris walked upstairs to where the rooms were. In the spare time, Christy had managed to make more rooms for everyone, but continued to leave the wall demolished. When they got to Claus' room (which he insisted on sharing with Lucas), Lucas knocked gently.

"Claus, wake up! We're going to Snowpeak soon," Lucas said in a voice slightly louder than his usual soft voice.

"… No response," Chris said after a few moments.

"Claus," Lucas said, knocking louder. When Claus still didn't respond, Lucas pressed his ear against the door.

"Is that… music?" Lucas whispered.

"Let me see," Chris said, straining her ears as she also pressed her ear against the door.

[It is of great importance that you go to youtube now and start playing "Old Time Rock & Roll" by Bob Seger]

"…just take that old time rock and roll," the two PK users heard from the door.

"What the-?" Chris said. Lucas stood up and opened the door, where Claus was standing, his back facing the door, and wearing a large business-like shirt and only boxer shorts as he was dancing to the music.

Claus was wearing sunglasses, but it was evident that his eyes were shut.

"What is he…" Lucas started saying but just couldn't continue. Chris and Lucas watched as Claus mouthed the words from the song and continued dancing.

"Is that the Wess Dance…?" Chris asked before passing out. Lucas continued to watch, horrified as Claus suddenly jumped from his bed to the floor, using his lightning sword as an air guitar. And that's when Claus opened his eyes.

"L-Lucas…?" Claus asked, suddenly flustered. Chris, regaining consciousness, stood up.

"Ugh… what happened?" When the teenage girl saw Claus' outfit again, she started falling but Lucas was quick enough to catch her this time.

"… Please don't tell anyone about this," Claus said, blushing.

"Oh, no, everyone's gonna hear about this," Lucas said, chuckling. Claus growled and used telepathy to try to wipe out the memory from Lucas, who fainted with Chris.

…

**This chapter was SHORT. But I have a few announcements,**

**First: My 14th birthday's this upcoming Friday!**

**Next: I want to do a Halloween special, which is why this was short. Maybe something happens at Snowpeak…? But look, I need ideas. School has COMPLETELY sucked all the creativity out of me. Stupid H Bio and thylakoid space…me and Emily spent so long looking for that! Just review saying what you'd like to see on the Halloween special, ok? It might be posted Nov. 1st, but tomorrow's Halloween and I doubt I can do an all-nighter!**

**Smashers going to Snowpeak(might change in the future):**

**-Mario**

**-Luigi**

**-Bowser (forced to go)**

**-Link**

**-Zelda**

**-Ganondorf (forced)**

**-Ice Climbers**

**-Kirby**

**-Meta Knight**

**-Fox**

**-Falco**

**-Wolf**

**-Krystal (StarFox)**

**-Red**

**-Leaf**

**-Samus**

**-Ninten**

**-Lucas**

**-Claus**

**-Chris**

**-Dawn**

**-All members of NG**

**The rest will be staying at the mansion in case anyone tries to attack.**

**~GG09**


	23. Update

Hey guys. I know you were expecting a new chapter, but this is important. I won't be able to update any of my stories for a very long time. Pleases see my profile for more details, but I'm apologizing in advance for the inconvenience. Life is very stressful and if you're friends with me on any of the links on my profile, you'll probably know why. Again, I apologize. I put this on all my stories.

~GG09


End file.
